Secret Love
by Menina da Chuva e Fey-chan
Summary: CAP 7.2:Missão:ATENÇÃO:Este cap está dotado d cenas fortes imbuidas d violência desnecessária e uma sede d sangue inexplicável. Pessoas sensíveis ou mesnores d 18 não leiam o cap, mas se quiserem ler msmo assim prometemos q vão adorar hehe. Shika/Tema
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertence, mas se pertencesse nem te conto o que fariamos... hehe**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 1: Lua cheia**

Em um duro treinamento Neji tenta golpear seu tio, mas sua tentativa falhou e caiu bruscamente no chão, se mantendo lá, ofegante e exausto.

- Por hoje chega Neji – disse Hyuuga-sama vendo o estado em que seu sobrinho se encontrava.

Ao longe, uma bela menina de longos cabelos azulados observava escondida aquele belo jovem e seu pai se distanciando dele. Decidiu então sair de seu esconderijo e cuidar dos ferimentos do rapaz, foi caminhando e se aproximando com certo receio daquele belo ninja de longos cabelos castanhos escuro. A cada passo sentia seu coração bater mais forte e seu corpo estremecer por completo.

- Hinata-sama! O que está fazendo aqui? – o menino pergunta com um tom frio e rude na voz, fixando seus belos orbes perolados nos olhos da kunoichi fazendo-a sentir seu rosto queimar e ficar mais vermelho.

- Ne-ne-neji-sa-as-sama, eu vi-vim tra-tra-trazer e-essa pó-po-pomada curati-ti-va pa-pa-para seus fé-fe-ferimentos – gaguejava a menina sentindo corar cada vez mais (se isso era possível n.n).

Neji não tirava aquele olhar gélido da moça, que tentava se desviar de qualquer encontro de olhares. E mantendo seu olhar penetrante na menina Hyuuga ele se levanta.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda! – disse ele com tom de desprezo lançando agora um ultimo olhar mortal sobre ela antes de se direcionar para o portão que dava para rua, deixando Hinata lá, parada e confusa brincando com seus dedinhos.

- "O que será que eu fiz pra ele me tratar assim?", pensava enquanto sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver o menino se distanciando e saindo pelo portão.

- "Por que sou tão duro com ela? Hinata estava apenas tentando me ajudar, não entendo porque quando fico perto dela isso acontece" – pensava o menino enquanto andava sem rumo pelas ruas da vila.

- "Lembro da primeira vez que a vi, éramos pequenos e ela estava tão linda se escondendo atrás de seu pai, mas por um motivo idiota não podia acha-la bonita, não podia gostar dela, por causa de uma richa besta de família tive que odiar aquela linda menina" – parou no meio do caminho por um instante se perdendo mais profundamente em seus pensamentos, lembrando da morte de seu pai e como isso fez seu ódio crescer cada vez mais.

- "Achava que era culpa do meu tio meu pai ter morrido, eu odiava a família principal, odiava o destino..." – pensava isso com os punhos cerrados e a medida que refletia mais os relaxava – "Mas alguém me fez mudar de idéia, Naruto, prova Chuunin, ah prova Chuunin... como me fez mudar, meu modo de pensar, agir, a conversa esclarecedora com meu tio após a luta, tudo isso me mudou, mas o que eu mais queria que mudasse... Enfim, continuou a mesma coisa, por que não consigo mudar minha atitude com Hinata? Por quê? E pensar que eu a am..."

- E AIH NEJIIII!!! – um grito estrondoso o tira bruscamente de seus devaneios.

- Ah, oi Naruto – diz ele com uma voz um tanto... Desanimada...

- Ta afim de treinar? O pessoal ta esperando na floresta – pergunta o loirinho com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não, acabei de sair de um treino muito duro com Hyuuga-sama, só quero dar uma volta por aí e relaxar – explica a situação com um ar de indiferença.

- Ah... Então ta, até mais. – Naruto saiu andando um pouco decepcionado com a resposta.

Enquanto isso, Hinata permanecia no pátio onde vira Neji indo embora, estava ajoelhada brincando incessantemente com seus dedos, estava quase chorando mas por algum motivo se segurava.

- "Fiquei tão envergonhada quando o vi pela primeira vez, ele estava com seu pai e a principio me olhava com um ar de ternura, mas após trocar algumas palavras com seu pai seu olhar mudou completamente, sei lá, parecia confuso e ao mesmo tempo furioso, aquilo me assustou um pouco" – colocava as mãos sobre os joelhos e as flexionava com força – "A maneira como ele lutava, como me golpeava, com tanto ódio, parecia que tentava vingar a morte do seu pai me matando..." - nesse momento uma tímida lágrima brota em seu rosto.

– "Parece que o Naruto conseguiu mudar ele, um pouco..." – um leve sorriso surgia (imperceptível) – "Ele mudou com todos, ficou mais... hun... sociável... Mas comigo, parece que nada mudou muito, não sei o q fiz para ele pra que me tratasse assim..."

Nesse momento ela se levanta e anda lentamente, cambaleando em direção ao seu quarto, ignorando os pedidos de atenção de sua irmã. Chegando em seu quarto tranca a porta e se joga com toda força na cama, se virando para janela para olhar o cair da noite e a bela lua cheia que surgia.

Depois que se cansou de andar sem rumo por aih, o moreno volta para casa, toma um quente e demorado banho, tentando sem sucesso esquecer o que pensara o dia todo, ao sair do banho coloca uma bermuda de tecido leve, ficando sem camisa (deixava a mostra seu corpo... maravilhoso corpo... e as escritoras babam... bom... cahan... enfim hehe continuando n.n"...), se dirigiu imediatamente para sua cama, cai pesadamente sobre ela, fica contemplando a lua cheia e as estrelas que o faziam pensar no brilho dos olhos de Hinata, Em meio aos seus devaneios cai no sono, com um lindo pensamento, uma kunoichi de olhos perolados.

Hinata deitada em sua cama continuava pensando no que acontecera algumas horas a trás.

- Por que ele me trata assim? – sussurrava para sim mesma tentando achar o por quê.

- O que fiz pra ele? E pensar que eu gosto tanto dele apesar de tudo. – sussurrava afundando seu rosto no travesseiro e assim adormeceu, com a imagem maravilhosa de seu amado em seus pensamentos.

Os raios de sol entram no quarto de Neji sem pedir licença, fazendo-o acordar parecendo mais disposto. Arruma seu quarto, faz sua higiene pessoal, coloca seu costumeiro quimono e desce para o café. Seu tio e Hinata já estavam lá, Neji percebe que sua prima parecia um tanto abatida, com os olhos um pouco inchados.

- "Será que ela passou a noite chorando?" – ele se perguntava se dirigindo a mesa do café.

- Bom dia Hiashi-sama. Bom dia Hinata-sama – cumprimentou o rapaz com voz indiferente.

- Bom dia Neji.

- Bo-bom di-di-dia Ne-neji-sama. – Hinata responde sem dirigir o olhar a Neji.

O ninja termina sua refeição e rapidamente sai do cômodo, tentando fugir de qualquer encontro com a jovem que destratara na tarde anterior. Dirigiu-se a floresta, local onde sempre encontrava os amigos pela manhã para um treino leve.

Ao chegar encontra os amigos conversando animadamente sob algumas arvores e se aproximou.

- Cara, ela é muuuuito gostosa!!! – disse Kiba animado (extremamente animado pro meu gosto rsrs).

- "Do que será que eles estão falando?" – Neji se pergunta ao ouvir o comentário animado de seu amigo.

- Oi, bom dia a todos. – cumprimenta ele com seus lindos orbes perolados e confusos sob seus amigos.

- Ah, bom dia Neji – Kiba sorrindo.

- E aí cara, bom dia! – Naruto muito animado com um sorriso maior do que o de Kiba.

- Oi – Shikamaru

- Hun... – resmunga Sasuke com sua costumeira alegria matinal hehehe.

- Estão conversando sobre o que? – pergunta Neji curioso com o que ouviu antes.

- Ah, estamos falando sobre mulheres hehehe – respondeu Kiba com um sorriso malicioso (todo piriguete rsrs).

- É, esse bando de problemáticas... – (nem preciso falar quem é rsrs).

Nesse momento duas kunoichis observam curiosas aquela aglomeração de meninos e resolvem se aproximar.

- Do que será que eles estão falando Ino?

- Não sei testuda, mas vamos descobrir logo logo.

As duas começaram a se aproximar sorrateiramente, pulando de galho em galho, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

- Mas e aih Neji, o que você acha da Tenten? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso maldoso.

- O que eu acho dela?

- É, tah surdo? – reclama Kiba impaciente.

- Ah, ela tem um lindo sorriso. – responde com indiferença.

- ô.O – Kiba.

- O.ô – Naruto.

- Ah tah, eu não acredito nisso, sorriso? Ela era da sua equipe, nem vem com essa que você só reparava no sorriso dela! O.O – exclama Shikamaru um pouco incrédulo.

- Concordo. – e pela primeira vez na conversa o Uchiha se manifesta.

- Aiai não consigo ouvir nada, vamos chegar mais perto Sakura.

- Hai.

E elas foram se aproximando até que se puseram em um galho logo acima dos rapazes.

**#Fim do cap 1#**

**Por enquanto é só, esperamos que tenham gostado da nossa primeira fic, muito obrigada mesmo por lerem. XD**

**Um grande beijo a todos e até o proximo capitulo!!! n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2: Enxeridas

**Disclaimer:: Naruto não nos pertence (o que é uma pena hehe), mas se pertencesse... hun... prefiro nem comentar... hehehe. XD**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 2: Enxerida, agora vai bater neurose hehehe**

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO DA TEN TEN?!?!?!- uma silhueta se aproxima rapidamente gritando com fogo nos olhos, logo se encontrando ao lado dos garotos.

- Iiihhh... Já vai começar... aff... – Shino reclama arrumando seus óculos ao chegar ao local junto com Lee e Choji.

- Acho bom não estarem falando mal dela se não...

- Calma sobrancelhudo – Naruto interrompe o fogo da juventude que brotava da raiva de Lee – só estávamos comentando como o sorriso da Ten ten é bonito... hahaha... – o loirinho não conteve o riso.

- Ah ta, aaahhh... Vocês tem toda a razão... O sorriso dela é lindo!!! – dizia Lee com a pose nice guy com corações nos olhos rsrs.

- Afff... Que cara problemático... – Shika resmungava para si.

- Hm... "Ninguém merece um cara desses..." – pensava Sasuke virando o rosto para outro lado.

- Hahaha, é, o Neji tava comentando isso. – Kiba ria descontroladamente apontando para Neji que parecia ficar um pouco irritado.

- Eu não acredito que em vez de treinar vocês estão falando sobre garotas. – Shino com um tom de repreensão e cruzando os braços.

- Eu prefiro comer batatinhas sabor porco a pururuca. – Choji falava de boca cheia comendo-as desesperadamente.

- Se não quiserem falar disso saiam daqui, até parece que não gostam de mulher! – Sasuke provocava com um sorriso maldoso.

- É mesmo, o teme ta certo, parecem até que não gostam de garotas.- Naruto.

- Deixem esses problemáticos pra lá e vamos continuar a conversa. – Shikamaru impaciente.

- Ouviu isso testuda? Não acredito que ficam falando da gente.

- Claro que ouvi porquinha, não sou surda!!! – sem querer Sakura aumentou um pouco seu tom de voz.

- Ei caras, vocês ouviram algumas vozes? – Shikamaru.

- Ueh, ouvir o que? Eu não ouvi nada. – Naruto sem entender o que estava acontecendo (como sempre n.n").

- Mas é um dobe mesmo... – sussurrou Sasuke.

- Ei eu ouvi isso!! – gritou o loirinho dando um cascudo em Sasuke, que com muita facilidade se desviou.

- Para com isso Naruto – Shino – É verdade, eu ouvi alguma voz sim.

Ino tampou imediatamente a boca de Sakura, ficaram desesperadas pensando o que os meninos fariam se as encontrassem espionando a conversa deles.

- Fala mais baixo testa de marquise! – exclamou Ino baixinho.

- Deve ter sido um bicho. – Choji falava com a boca cheia, agora com batatinhas sabor vaca atolada rsrs.

- Mas voltando ao assuntou – Naruto redirecionava a conversa – Eu acho a Sakura-chan perfeita!!! O que você acha dela dobe? – Sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, a Sakura? Até que ela é bonitinha, eu namoraria com ela... – disse Sasuke com um sorriso canto de boca.

- O.O – todos ficaram surpresos com a resposta do morenos de belos orbes negros penetrantes, Sasuke nunca falara nada parecido em relação a Sakura, isso chocou um pouco os amigos rsrsrs.

- O QUE!!!! O.O Como ele pode pensar em dar namorar uma testuda feiosa sem graça como você??? – Ino inconformada.

- Ta com ciúmes é??? – Sakura provocava a loira – você só está assim porque ele não falou nada sobre você. "Tcha!!! Eu ganhei porquinha!!!" – ela pensava toda boba e triunfante.

- Cala a boca testa de marquise, eles ainda não terminaram, não consigo ouvir se você ficar falando. – Ino extremamente irritada com a provocação de Sakura, que dava risadinhas enquanto a amiga reclamava – Se você não calar essa boca você vai ver sai testuda!!!

- Mas e a Ino? – Kiba continuou.

- Afff... Ela é irritante, mas até daria uns pegas.

- Sabia que ele não resistiria ao meu charme. – Ino fazendo pose de modelo sedutora.

- É, pode até ser, mas pelo menos ele não me chamou de irritante. – a menina de cabelos rosados continuava provocar – só que você esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe porquinha...

- Que que foi agora sua testuda?

- Eu posso até ser testuda, mas pelo menos o Sasuke-kun quer me namorar e não apenas me dar uns pegas hehehe...

- Ah, cala essa boca sua testuda!!! – Ino bufava de raiva – agora vamos continuar ouvindo a conversa.

- Eu acho a Ino problemática e neurótica demais, mas até que ela é muito bonita. – Shikamaru comenta olhando as nuvens.

- É, até que ela beija bem hehehe. – Kiba se gabando.

- O.õ Como assim ela beija bem? Você já ficou com ela? – pergunta Lee todo periguete em pose nice guy, super curioso.

- Sabe como é né, elas não resistem aos meus caninos hehe.

- Você ficou com o Kiba Ino?!?!?! O.O

- Ah... hehe... fiquei n.n", mas isso jah faz muito tempo, não gosto nem de lembrar – responde a loirinha hiper sem graça virando o rosto.

- Mas e a Hinata Naruto? – Sasuke malicioso.

Ouvindo a pergunta que Sasuke fez a Naruto, Neji começa a ficar inquieto.

- Hinata-chan é perfeita, adorável, cheia de charme com aquela timidez toda.

Aquelas palavras foram fazendo Neji ficar cada vez mais nervoso, sentia seu sangue ferver.

- Eu pegava fácil fácil hehehe. – Naruto sorrindo, mas o sorriso se acabou quando viu Neji voando em seu pescoço com o Byakugan ativado.

- Pensa que está falando de quem??? Hinata não é o tipo de garota pra ficar dando uns pegas, ainda mais com um garoto igual a você!!! – Bufava raivoso Neji, segurando o colarinho do loiro e sacudindo-o a medida que falava, fuzilava o amigo com seus lindos orbes perolados penetrando nos azuis assustados de Naruto.

- Ei ei, relaxa Neji. – dizia Lee soltando os punhos do amigo do pescoço de Naruto – foi só o Fogo da juventude que fez o Naruto falar isso. – pose nice guy.

- Calma Neji... e-eu s-s-só ta-tava bri-brincando. – Naruto gaguejava com medo do lindo moreno.

- Que atitude problemática foi essa Neji? – pergunta Shikamaru surpreso com o amigo, que nunca reagira dessa forma com eles, ainda mais pra defender a prima. – "a não ser se... será que ele gosta da Hinata? Não pode ser, ele nunca demonstrou isso... Será?"

- É cara, tudo por causa de um comentário bobo desse dobe? – Sasuke um pouco assustado também com a atitude do amigo.

- Nossa Sakura, viu isso? O.O

- Vi o.o! Isso tudo só pelo comentário do Naruto??? Não acredito, ele age como se não gostasse dela e agora faz isso?

- Nem dá pra acreditar mesmo, se a Hinata souber...

- "Hun.. isso é muito estranho, estranho mesmo... será que... ah, não pode ser..."

- Relaxa cara, quer um pouco de batatinhas sabor feijoada? – Choji estendendo o pacote a Neji que irritado encostou em uma árvore e ignorou o pacote.

- Não me encham a paciência!! – bufou Neji cruzando os braços encostado na árvore.

- Deixem ele pra lá – Shikamaru – ele só ficou irritado porque mexeram com a priminha dele – provocou.

- Hm... – Neji resmungou lançando um olhar mortal a Shikamaro que o fez se assustar.

- Bom, enfim né, mudando de assunto – Kiba tentou tirar o clima de tensão – sabemos que o Shika tem um rolo com a Temari, desde que ela salvou a pele dele hehe.

- É, eu TINHA um rolo com ela.

- TINHA – todos.

- É, ela era muito problemática e me tirava do sério, chegava a ser pior que a Ino – explica ele se sentando aos pés de uma árvore.

- Se ela é pior que a Ino ainda bem que você terminou, a Ino é muito chata e paranóica as vezes, imagina namorar com alguém pior que ela? Hahaha –gargalhava Choji com a boca cheia de batatas sabor rabada.

- Quem esse gorducho ta pensando que é pra me chamar de chata e paranóica??? – Ino bufando do raiva cerrando o punho.

- Calma, calma Ino – Sakura tentava acalmar a loirinha furiosa – se você continuar assim eles vão ouvir.

- -.-! "que ódio desse gordo" – pensou a loira tentando se acalmar.

- Mas pra mim a mais bonita, charmosa, gostosa, mais tudo é a Kurenai-sensei. – Kiba com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- KURENAI-SENSEI?!?!?!?! – todos.

- KURENAI-SENSEI?!?!?!?! Que garoto pervertido – as duas enxeridas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Poo Kiba!!! Apelou agora, Kurenai-sensei? – Shino indignado – respeita pelo menos a nossa sensei.

- Sensei é sacanagem! – resmungou Sasuke com repulsa se sentando aos pés de uma árvore.

- É mesmo. – Naruto (até o Naruto rsrs).

- Apelou – Shikamaru.

- Que pervertido! – Choji com a boca cheia.

- Ah gente, calma gomen, foi só um comentário. – Kiba se explicou um pouco encabulado.

- Pessoal não vamos julgar nosso amigo, é só o fogo da juventude. – Lee pose nice guy.

- Ah cala a boca seu esquisito! – Sasuke.

- O que você disse Sasuke? – Lee com fogo nos olhos cerrando o punho direito.

- Hahah... – Naruto rindo do nada

- Que que foi dobe? – Sasuke.

- Imagina se as meninas estivessem escutando nossa conversa? O que será que elas iriam fazer? Hahaha...

- Sei lá, mas por que isso agora? – Shikamaru surpreso com as gargalhados de Naruto.

- Será que ele notou nossa presença Sakura??? – Ino já desesperada.

- Ino ta doida, esqueceu que ele é o Naruto? Ele não nos notaria nem se estivéssemos na frente dele, ele é muito idiota pra isso.

- É, é mesmo, não sei por que estou preocupada, afinal, se nem o Sasuke-kun nos notou... – Ino mais aliviada.

- Ah, não é nada, só passou pela minha cabeça só isso hehehe – o loirinho com um sorriso sem graça.

- Afff... Enfim, mas a pergunta que não quer calar – Kiba fazendo suspense – quem o Sasuke ficaria se tivesse que escolher, Ino ou Sakura??? – faz a pergunta com um sorrisinho.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa garoto? – Sasuke (com sua delicadeza habituai rsrs).

- É, que tipo de pergunta é essa? É lógico que ele iria me escolher né. Hehehe – disse Ino toda se querendo rsrsrs.

- O QUE??? TÁ DOIDA??? É claro que ele iria me escolher sua porca!

- O QUE??? VOCÊ QUE TÁ DOIDA!!! Onde já se viu, o Sasuke-kun escolher uma testuda igual a você, lógico que escolheria a mim, eu sou mais bonita e muito mais atraente que você. – provocou.

- VOCÊ MAIS BONITA???? Ta precisando de óculos porca, eu sou mais bonita e não sou IRRITANTE como você.

- IRRITANTE??? VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM È IRRITANTE!!!!

A loira voou no pra cima de Sakura e as duas começaram a se engalfinhar nos galhos da árvore.

- EU VOU TE MATAR SUA TESTA DE MARQUISE!!!

- EU QUE VOU TE MATAR SUA PORCA E VOU FICAR COM O SASUKE-KUN TODINHO PRA MIM!!!!

---- CRACK!!!!----

**#Fim do cap 2#**

**Por hoje é só, esperamos que tenham gostado e se divertido muito. XD**

**Muito obrigada mesmo a todos pelas reviews n.n, que bom que estejam gostando. **

**Madem reviews com sugestões, criticas e tudo o que quiserem comentar onegai :).**

**Um bjão pra todos e até o proximo cap. xauzinho!!! n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3: Batatinhas

**Disclaimer:: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, mas se pertencessem, hun... acho que só foariamos algumas... mudancinhas hehe XD**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 3: Batatinhas, um gorducho furioso**.

----CRACK----

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU??? ACHA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FICAR COM O SASUKE-KUN ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL SUA TESTUDA FEIOSA??? – a loira falava bloqueando os golpes de Sakura e se preparando para socá-la.

---CRACK---

As duas estavam tão ocupadas brigando que nem repararam que o galho em que estavam se quebrava aos poucos.

- E QUEM VAI ME EMPEDIR DE FICAR COM ELE? VOCÊ? SUA ANORÉXICA PARANÓICA!!! – Sakura xingava dando um tapa em Ino.

- SUA TESTUDA FEIOSA!!! EU VOU...

\\\\CRACK////

- Que barulho foi ess... Aaaahhhh!!!! – enquanto se perguntavam que barulho era aquele o galho se partiu e a duas caíram gritando e batendo nos galhos que estavam no caminho.

- Que gritos são esses? – Shikamaru perguntava olhando pra cima – Aaahhh O.O! O que é isso que está caindo???

Todos olharam.

- O.O!!!! Ah!!! O que é isso?!?!?! – Naruto pergunta.

- O.O!!! Ei, ta parecendo a... SAKURA E A INO!! – Sasuke se levantando.

- Aaaahhh não cara! – Choji se levanta com seu saco de batatinhas sabor Frango-cururu para fugir, mas a tentativa falhou e ele tropeça e deixa o pacote cair.

Sasuke e Shikamaru tentaram correr, mas foi em vão, as meninas caíram em cima deles.

- Aaaahhhh!!!! – meninas.

- Aaaahhhh!!! – meninos.

- Ai ai ai!!!! – os meninos reclamaram ao serem esmagados pelas belas garotas.

- Ai ai, onde nos caímos Sa... – Ino nem terminou de perguntar, logo viu um cabelo espetado abaixo de si.

- Cara... ai... Não sabia que você era tão pesada ai ai... – Shikamaru reclamava se virando para fitar o lindo rosto de Ino.

- Ai Sakura!! Na próxima vez vê se cai mais pro lado.- o Uchiha reclamava ao sentir o peso de Sakura em sua barriga.

- Aaaahhhh!!! Sasuke-kun!!! Gomen!!! – Sakura cora e grita desesperada ao ver que caiu em cima do belo moreno de orbes ônix.

- Aaaahhhh!!! CADÊ???? CADÊ???? – Choji gritava e procurava algo desesperadamente.

- Cadê o que Choji? – Kiba perguntava impaciente.

- Meu pacote de batatinhas sabor fran... – nem terminou sua frase – O QUEEEEEE?!?!?!?! VOCÊS ESMAGARAM MINHAS BATATINHAS?!?!?!?! – o menino berrava ao ver uma parte do pacote saindo de baixo daquele amontoado de pessoas.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura e Sasuke se entre olharam e viram o pacote todo espatifado sob eles.

- Ah Choji fica calmo é só um pacote de batatas. – Sakura com uma gota.

- O QUE???? SÓ UM PACOTE DE BATATAS??? NÃO É SÓ UM PACOTE DE BATATAS QUALQUER, É UM PACOTE DE BATATAS FRITAS DE UMA EDIÇÃO SUPER RARA, CADA PACOTE TEM UM TEMPERO ÚNICO E DIFERENTE ESSE ERA DE FRANGO CURURU, É MUITO DIFICIL DE ENCONTRAR E AINDA TIVE QUE ESPERAR 5 MESES PRA ELE CHEGAR AQUI E VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER QUE É SÓ UM POCOTE DE BATATAS???? - o gordinho gritava cada vez mais furioso, o fogo em seus olhos crescia a cada palavra pronunciada (xiii isso não vai acabar bem rsrsrs).

- Ah menos gorducho, fica calmo eu compro outro pacote pra você. – Ino falava desdenhando a raiva do rapaz.

- GORDUCHO??? Ah não essa foi de mais pra mim, eu vou acabar com vocês!!!!

O.O Os quatro se entreolharam com medo do que estaria por vir.

- BAIKA NO JUTSU!!! Técnica do peso em dobro-batatinha no jutsu. – o gordinho começou a inflar como uma enorme bola.

- Ah não cara complicou!!! O.O – Shikamaru assustado.

- Aaaahhhh!!!! – os quatro gritaram vendo aquela bola gigante se aproximando.

Sasuke e Shikamaru vendo a bola se aproximar cada vez mais rápido, pegaram em seus braços as garotas que estavam sobre eles e em um salto de ultima hora saíram do caminho de Choji.

- Ufaa... Essa foi por pouco... – Sakura comentou e ao se ver nos braços do Uchiha corou imediatamente.

- É mesmo – Sasuke virou seu olhar para o rosto da menina que carregara – o que aconteceu Sakura? – perguntou vendo no rosto da kunoichi um tom rubro.

- Ah não foi nada Sasuke-kun. – ela respondeu sem jeito.

- "Nossa... que músculos... nunca reparei que os braços do Shika eram tão fortes assim..." – Ino corou com seus pensamentos.

- "Nossa... a Ino está tão linda... Ueh, mas por que ainda estou com ela nos braços?" – o belo shinobi se perguntava fitando o rosto corado da loira.

- Shika... – a loira chamava sua atenção o tirando de suas reflexões.

- Hun? O que foi?

- Por que ainda está me segurando? – a loirinha com um sorriso gentil.

- Ah, é mesmo hehe gomen – ele a colocou imediatamente com todo o cuidado no chão.

- EU VOU TE PEGAR INOOOOO!!!!! – o Choji gritava e ia rolando na direção de Ino.

- Aaaahhhh!!! – a kunoichi gritou e saiu em disparada fugindo do amigo furioso.

A loira desesperada procurava um local para se abrigar da fúria, assim escondeu-se atrás de Kiba.

- Hã??? O que você está fazendo atrás de mim garota??? – Kiba desesperado com medo de que Choji viesse em sua direção, fato que realmente aconteceu.

O dono de Akamaru não viu a bola gigante se aproximando, só viu Ino correndo pra outra direção.

- Hã? O.õ O que foi garota?? – ao fazer a pergunta virou-se pra frente e viu Choji encima dele, nem teve tempo de fugir.

Kiba foi esmagado pelo amigo e ficou lá no chão estirado com Akamaru, que fugiu rapidamente antes que a bola o pegasse também, tentando reanima-lo.

A loira corria como louca por entre as árvores, passou por Lee, que quase foi esmagado mas conseguiu se esquivar no ultimo momento mas acabou se desequilibrando e caindo no chão, passou por Shino que nem deu chance pra Ino se abrigar atrás dele, assim que ela chegou perto saiu imediatamente de seu caminha. Sem ter opção Ino seguiu em direção a árvore na qual Neji estava encostado, o menino arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo da frente dos dois. Ino contornou a árvore e foi por outro caminho, Choji a derrubou ao bater fortemente nela, por fim a loira foi em direção a Sakura e Sasuke, que ainda a segurava em seus braços fitando seus lindos orbes esmeralda e nem notaram Ino e Choji se aproximando.

- Aaahhh!!! Sai da frente!!! – Ino desesperada.

- Ah não!!! – Sasuke e Sakura gritaram em uno som ao se darem conta do que se aproximava.

Sasuke com Sakura ainda em seus braços deu em salto desesperado e caiu em um galho da árvore que estava atrás deles. Ino desviou-se da árvore, mas Choji não e assim bateu com toda a força na árvore onde os dois shinobis se abrigavam, a árvore não suportou o impacto e foi-se ao chão.

A enorme planta estava caindo, mas nem Sakura nem Sasuke conseguiram sair a tempo e caíram junto. O menino Uchiha tentou de todas as formas manter Sakura firme em seus braços mas foi em vão e os dois caíram, cada um para um lado.

- . Ah cara... To meio tonto... . - Choji resmungava caído no chão com seu jutsu devastador desfeito.

- Ai ai ai!!! Minha perna!!! – Sakura gritava de dor com um enorme tronco sobre sua perna.

- Sakura!!! – Sasuke saiu correndo ao encontra da menina de cabelos rosados – você está bem??? – perguntou o menino preocupado retirando o tronco da perna dela.

- Não sei, acho que quebrei minha perna, ai ai ai!

- Viu o que você fez Choji?!?!?! Por sua culpa a Sakura se machucou!!! – Ino berrava com o gordinho.

- . Ah cara, mas eram batatinhas especiais... . - Choji tentando se justificar ainda tonto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke pegou Sakura em seus braços (outra vez rsrsrs) e a levou imediatamente ao hospital, onde foi devidamente medicada e um ninja médico restaurou seu osso fraturado, mas teria que ficar em repouso com a perna imobilizada por alguns dias.

A porta do quarto onde a Kunoichi repousava com Sasuke ao seu lado foi aberta com força por três garotas preocupadas.

- Sakura ta tudo bem com você?!?!?! – as três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi meninas, não se preocupem está tudo bem. – a menina confortou as amigas com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Eu vou pegar um café na cantina. – Sasuke comentou com seu costumeiro tom frio e saiu do quarto.

- Mas o que aconteceu Sakura? – Hinata perguntou em voz baixa.

- Ah... é que... é... bom... – Sakura ficou sem jeito a ter que responder que estavam espionando os rapazes.

- Bom... É que estávamos espionando os meninos... hehe aí aconteceram algumas coisas e tal... – Ino tentou explicar (sem explicar muita coisa hehe).

- Espionando?!?! O.O – Tenten e Hinata perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É hehe... ouvimos a conversa deles... – Sakura sem graça.

- Eles descobriram vocês? – Hinata.

- Sim, nós caímos da arvora hehe... – Ino sem graça.

- Hahaha! Não acredito nisso hahaha. E eles não fizeram nada com vocês? – Tenten gargalhando.

- Por sorte, ou azar eu quebrei a perna e os meninos nem tiveram tempo de falar alguma coisa.

- É mesmo. – Ino aliviada.

Na lanchonete do hospital os meninos se encontravam sentados conversando.

- Mas o que elas estavam fazendo naquela árvore? – Shikamaru indagou com a mão no queixo.

- Deviam estar espionando a conversa de vocês. – Shino arrumando seus óculos.

- "Ai cara, será que elas viram o que fiz com o Naruto por causa da Hinata?" – o Hyuuga se perguntava preocupado.

- Mas será que elas ouviram tudo? – Naruto.

- Sei lá, mas não podemos deixar por isso mesmo. – Kiba com um olhar vingativo.

- Eu acho melhor deixar isso pra lá, afinal acho que já aprenderam a lição. – disse Sasuke cruzando os braços se referindo a perna quebrada de Sakura.

- É, o Sasuke tem razão – Lee – também acho que aprenderam a lição – fez a pose nice guy.

- Vocês nem vão acreditar sobre o que eles estavam conversando – Ino indignada.

- So-sobre o q-que? – Hinata.

- Sobre NÓS!!! – Ino enfatizando o NÓS.

- O que? Como assim? – Tenten.

- É, eles ficaram falando como nos somos bonitas e tal.- Sakura.

- E Hinata, você nem vai acreditar, seu primo deu um piti quando o Naruto falou que ficaria com você. – Ino.

- O QUE???? – Hinata e Tenten gritaram surpresas.

- Ele quase bateu no Naruto, se não fosse o Lee... – disse Sakura sacudindo a cabeça para os lados em sinal negativo.

- "Nossa, nem consigo acreditar... Neji fazendo isso? Ainda mais por mim?" – Hinata se perguntava confusa.

Na lanchonete um homem do clã dos Hyuuga chaga correndo para falar com Neji.

- Neji-san. – disse o homem.

- Sim, o que houve?

- Hiashi-sama deseja falar com você e com Hinata-sama.

- Ah, claro, vou chama-la e ir encontra-lo imediatamente, obrigado.

Neji se despediu dos amigos e foi ao quarto de Sakura para chamar a prima. Bateu na porta e entrou quando foi autorizado.

- Hinata-sama precisamos ir, Hiashi-sama está nos esperando. – disse o belo moreno tentando não olhar as meninas nos olhos – "aiai, será que elas falando para Hinata o que eu fiz com o Naruto? Aiai" – pensou ele preocupado.

- Hai, já estou indo Neji-san.

A menina de orbes perolados se despediu das amigas e saiu acompanhada de Neji, que ficou calado o caminho inteiro.

- "O que será que o To-san quer falar conosco?" – pensou ela preocupada.

- "O que será que Hiashi-sama deseja falar conosco?" – pensou o mesmo o belo ninja de longos cabelos castanhos.

**#Fim do cap. 3#**

**Aaahhh!!! **

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews!!!**

**Obrigada a:**

**♥ Kaorih, que leu nossa fic as 3h da manhã O.O nossa cara, que legal rsrs, mto obrigada n.n;**

**♥ Ayu, que mesmo não gostando muito do casal Nej/Hin veio nos prestigiar n.n;**

**♥ Juh, se não fosse por você acho que nem teriamos conseguido colocar a fic aqui, vlw mesmo XD**

**♥ Sophia, que bom que está achando engraçado XD nya!!**

**♥ Yuki, aih, mais um cap postado hehe;**

**♥ Fashunrey, espero que goste da nossa fic Nej/Hin tbm.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews.**

**Mandem mais mais mais hehe**

**Um bjão a todos e tenbam uma boa leitura.**

**Até o proximo cap. n.n/!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dignidade

**Disclaimer:: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, então seremos obrigados a roubar o Neji-kun. hehe**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 4:**** Dignidade, uma kunoichi ferida.**

Hinata e Neji andavam pela vila calados e pensativos, durante a caminha ao encontro de Hiashi e uma fina chuva começou a cair, fazendo molhar levemente seus rostos. Ao chegarem a casa foram imediatamente até Hiashi, que já estava os esperando com Hinabi.

- Hiashi-sama – Neji falou ao abrir a porta da sala.

- To-san – falou Hinata entrando na sala logo atrás de seu primo.

Os dois se ajoelharam ao lado de Hinabi, ficando assim de frente para Hiashi, que logo começou a falar.

- Neji, Hinata e Hinabi – começou ele – como vocês sabem, daqui a seis meses acontecerá a cerimônia de sucessão na qual eu apresentarei à todos do clã quem será seu líder dali para frente.

- Mas já? Assim, tão rápido to-san? – Hinabi o interrompeu com a voz levemente alterada.

- É-é me-mesmo to-to-san, nã-não é muito ce-cedo? – gaguejava Hinata em voz baixa.

Neji se manteve calado, esperando seu tio terminar de falar.

- Bom, como estava falando – continuou sem dar qualquer importância às suas filhas – chamei vocês aqui para falar sobre isso, meu novo sucessor.

- Quem será to-san? Quem quem quem? – Hinabi perguntava curiosa.

- Inicialmente, como manda a tradição, o primogênito ou primogênita da família principal teria que liderar o clã quando o antigo líder estiver muito velho ou incapacitado por algum motivo. No caso essa sucessora seria Hinata, no entanto, percebi desde que minha filha fez três anos e iniciei seu treinamento que não teria capacidade nem dignidade para assumir em meu lugar.

Nesse momento a linda kunoite de cabelos azulados abaixou sua cabeça e uma fina lágrima rolou em seu rosto. Neji arregalou levemente seus olhos com a maneira como Hiashi falava de sua própria filha.

- "Nossa! É assim que ele fala da própria filha? Hã, Hinata... Ela está... Chorando?" – pensou ele ao ver lágrimas tímidas jorrarem dos lindos orbes perolados de Hinata.

- Resolvi então contrariar as tradições – continuo Hiashi indiferente às lágrimas da filha – e nomear alguém da família secundária, Neji.

- Eu? O.O Mas Hiashi-sama, a Hinata-san é a...

- Você será meu sucessor Neji – Hiashi o interrompeu com uma voz imponente.

- Mas Hiashi-sama Hinata-san é sua primogênita, ela que deveria ser sua sucessora. – Neji insistiu,

- Você ouviu o que eu falei Neji? Ela não tem dignidade para isso, até você que é da família secundária tem mais dignidade que ela, para falar a verdade até Hinabi tem mais dignidade que Hinata – enquanto falava lançava um olhar gélido para sua filha mais velha – você é uma vergonha para o nosso clã!

Com essa última fala todos arregalaram os olhos surpresos.

- Mas to-san, a Hinata-chan é muito forte, boa e gentil, seria uma boa líder. – Hinabi tentava defender a irmã.

- Ser boa, forte ou gentil não são as únicas coisas que um líder deve ser. Hinata não tem o principal: personalidade e autoridade, seu espírito e sua mente são muito fracos. Ela nunca seria uma boa líder.

- Hiashi-sama, a Hinata-sama ficou mais forte, tem força de vontade e... Acho que ela poderia ser uma boa líder. – o shinobi já estava irritado com amaneira como Hiashi maltratava Hinata e tentou defende-la.

- BASTA!!! – berrou Hiashi com raiva – Eu já tomei minha decisão e você Neji será meu sucessor.

- Nã-não liguem pa-pa-para mim – Hinata gaguejava e soluçava baixinho – e-eu ain-inda sou mu-muito fra-fraca, não te-te-tenho di-dignidade.

Sentindo que seu coração estava quase explodindo de tristeza, assim que terminou de falar se levantou e saiu da sala correndo com seu choro mais intenso deixando sua irmã e seu primo atônitos sem saber o que fazer.

Neji tentou sair atrás de Hinata mas foi impedido por que Hiashi segurou seu braço.

- Eu preciso ir atrás dela! – exclamou o moreno com raiva.

- Você não vai, ela precisa aprender a ser mais forte. Se a cada ataque que ela tiver alguém a consolar ela nunca vai aprender.

- É muito difícil aprender quando seu próprio pai não acredita em você. – Neji com tom desafiador – Você nem percebeu o quanto Hinata-san cresceu, está ficando quase mais forte que eu e...

- Não adianta acreditar se ela não me prova que está mais forte e que é digna de ser a líder do clã Hyuuga. Só mudaria de idéia em relação ao meu sucessor se ela me provasse que é digna de liderar o clã. – Hiashi respondeu com o mesmo tom desafiado e raivoso de Neji.

- Então você só quer uma prova é? Então você terá!

Neji se soltou puxando seu braço com força e saiu correndo à procura de Hinata.

- "Onde será que ela está?!"

A chuva apertava cada vez mais, o lindo shinobi corria desesperadamente pelas ruas da vila chamando por Hinata, parou e ativou seu Byakugan e a encontrou um tanto distante correndo na floresta.

- "Por que ele me trata assim? Por que não acredita na minha capacidade? Por quê? Por quê?" – Hinata corria desesperada, corria como se acreditasse que quanto mais rápido corresse mais rápido conseguiria acabar com a dor que sentia.

O belo moreno corria na chuva tentando se aproximar, tarefa que estava muito difícil.

- Ai cara, desde quando ela é tão rápida assim? – o shinobi de orbes perolados reclamava enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia.

Hinata corria como nunca correra na vida, só que em um descuido, tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu, abrindo um enorme corte em seu joelho. Manteve-se no chão, chorava cada vez mais intensamente, até que viu uma sombra por entre as gordas gotas de chuva.

- Hinata! Você está bem? – Neji se aproximou rapidamente preocupado e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Ne-ne-neji? O q-que está-tá faze-zendo a-a-aqui? – ela perguntava enquanto tentava enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Eu vim te procurar, você saiu daquele jeito.

- Ma-mas po-por q-q-quê? – ela continuou a perguntar, não entendia o que o primo, que era tão frio com ela estava fazendo ali e ainda parecendo preocupado.

- Po-por q-q-quê? – agora era ele quem gaguejava tentando pensar em uma resposta (cara, gagueira pega rsrs) – "E agora? Como vou falar que vim porque fiquei preocupado com ela?"

- Ne-ne-neji? – a linda Hyuuga o tentando chamar sua atenção.

- "Ela fica tão linda quando está triste, da vontade de... Protege-la e de..." – o Hyuuga se perdia em seus devaneios nem ouvindo Hinata chamar sua atenção.

- Ne-ne-neji! – Hinata falou mais alto, conseguindo chamar sua atenção.

- Hã? O q-que foi?

- Você nã-não me re-respo-pondeu, po-por q-q-que ve-veio a-atrás de de mim? – menina insistia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ah, você machucou o joelho! – o menino tentou mudar de assunto. Rasgou um pedaço de seu quimono e o amarrou em torno do machucado de Hinata para estancar o sangue.

- Ne-neji, me res-responda! – ela perguntou com mais volume enquanto seu primo cuidava de seu ferimento.

- É que... Eufiqirrprcucomvx... – o menino Hyuuga falou tão baixo e tão enrolado que Hinata não entendeu.

- O-o q-q-que disse? – ela tornou a questionar agora se levantando, quando viu que o moreno terminara de cuidar de seu joelho.

- EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ TAH? – sem querer o moreno acabou alterando sua voz levemente e se levantou também.

- ô.O "O que? Neji preocupado comigo?" – menina não acreditava.

O moreno se aproximou da bela menina que pareceu se assustar um pouco com sua atitude, tirou a parte de cima de seu quimono, deixando seu belo peitoral e sua barriga perfeita a mostra (e as autoras babam de novo... é... cahan... mas será possível? Cada vez que esse menino tira a blusa isso vai acontecer? rsrsrs... bom, enfim continuando... hehe) e colocou-o sobre os ombros dela, na tentativa de aquece-la.

- O-o q-q-que es-es-ta-ta fa-fa-ze-zendo Ne-ne-neji-sa-san? – a menina parecia gaguejar mais, seu tom de pele não era mais branco estava em um tom extremamente rubro.

- Estou te protegendo da chuva ora. – ele respondeu indiferente.

Ao colocar o quimono em Hinata ficaram muito próximos, seus rostos estavam a menos um palmo de distância, isso a deixou desconfortável.

- Só pra que você fique sabendo, não gostei nada da maneira com o seu pai a tratou hoje à tarde. – ele tentava consola-la.

- Não pre-pre-ci-cisa se pre-preocupar, já-já me a-a-acos-tu-tumei. – ao terminar voltou a chorar com maior intensidade.

Ao ver sua amada chorar daquela maneira, a abraçou e acariciou seus longos cabelos azulados, ela chorava e soluçava. Neji sentia raiva de seu tio, por causa dele Hinata estava assim, se pudesse o matava com tanta raiva que sentia.

Cansando de vê-la daquele jeito segurou levemente seu queixo, fazendo seu rosto levantar de seu peito nu, fitando os lindos orbes perolados de Hinata, passou a mão pelo seu rosto secando suas lágrimas. A chuva grossa caia sobre eles, fazendo-os se molhar cada vez mais. A kunoichi ficara cada vez mais vermelha fitando os orbes perolados de seu primo como os dela.

- "O que ele está fazendo?" – ela se perguntava sem entender a atitude do primo.

- "Ela fica tão linda na chuva... Acho que não vou resistir a esses lindos olhos... Não, não posso fazer isso, aiaiai... Mas, mas... Eu não consigo resistir mais" – Neji pensava enquanto seu rosto se aproximava lentamente do rosto da menina (TCHA!!! Agora vai hehe \o/ dale Neji!!!)

- "Ai kami-sama!!! O que o Neji está fazendo?" – a kunoichi se perguntava assusta sem conseguir se mexer, corando mais e mais (se for possível rsrs).

Neji estava a 2cm da boca de Hinata que parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- E AIH NEJIIIII!!!!

Um grito estrondoso fez o rapaz se afastar rapidamente de Hinata.

- O que está fazendo aqui na chu... – a voz deu uma pausa – HINATA-CHAN???? O que está fazendo ai?

- NARUTOOOO!!!! – "EU VOU MATAR ESSE DOBE!!!!" – o menino Hyuuga gritava se virando com os punhos cerrados na direção da pessoa que o interrompeu. (AAAAHHHHH!!!! Que ódio Naruto!!!).

- O.O aaahhh!!!! Calma Neji, o q-q-que e-e-eu fi-fi-fiz? (to falando, ga-ga-gagueira pe-pega rsrs).

- Aaaahhh Naruto!!!! – Neji com ódio no coração rsrs – "Não posso parecer irritado se não... aiai... Naruto seu baka!" – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, é que eu estava treinando, mas o que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui NA CHUVA? Hehehe – o loirinho perguntou malicioso.

- Não te interessa teme! – se virou para Hinata e pegou sua mão para puxa-la – Vamos para casa Hinata! – Disse o moreno visivelmente irritado.

- Ha-hai... – ela concordou (como se tivesse escolha rsrs) – Ja ne Naruto-kun – ela se despediu do amigo.

Assim os dois foram embora, deixando Naruto com pensamentos confusos sobre o que acabara de ver.

- "Hun... O que será que aqueles dois estavam fazendo? E por que o Neji tava sem camisa? O.O Será que... não, não pode ser, Neji e Hinata-chan juntos? Não não nem pensar rsrs."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte todos os garotos estavam reunidos na casa de Shikamaru, cada um estava com uma garrafa de saquê na mão.

- Eu não me conformo! – Kiba bufava sozinho.

- ô.O Não se conforma com o que Kiba? – Shika sem entender nada.

- Elas escutam nossa conversa e não vamos nos vingar? Sabe lá o que elas podem fazer com o que ouviram! – Kiba se justificava.

- É mesmo, por causa delas meu pacote de batatinhas raras Frango-cururu foram esmagadas!!! – Choji apoiou.

- Mas você quer fazer o que? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

**#Fim do cap. 4#**

**Yo pessoal!!!**

**Acho que exageramos um pouco nos insultos do Hiashi né? Hehe **

**Kaorih e Fashunrey, eles não foram obrigados a casar rsrsrs, espero não ter decepcionado vocês, mas até que desse jeito ficou bom também né? (eu espero... hehe).**

**BelaRaven, pronto, continuamos sim XD que bom que está gostando \o/**

**Yuki, que bom que está gostando também n.n**

**Kaorih!!! Você leu a fic cedo hein rsrsrs, que bom XD.**

**Bom gente, esperamos que tenham gostado do cap. 4.**

**Mandem mais reviews com suas sugestões, críticas ou qualquer coisa que desejarem comentar.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, estamos amando todas!!! \n.n/**

**Um bjão a todos e tenham uma boa leitura!!!**

**Até o próximo cap.!!!**

**Ja ne n.n/!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Revelações

**Disclaimer:: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, o que é uma pena (... Mas tudo bem né, nós nos conformamos hehe )**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 5: Revelações, uma surpresa na floresta**

_- Eu não me conformo! – Kiba bufava sozinho._

_- ô.O Não se conforma com o que Kiba? – Shika sem entender nada._

_- Elas escutam nossa conversa e não vamos nos vingar? Sabe lá o que elas podem fazer com o que ouviram! – Kiba se justificava._

_- É mesmo, por causa delas meu pacote de batatinhas raras Frango-cururu foram esmagadas!!! – Choji apoiou._

_- Mas você quer fazer o que? – Sasuke perguntou curioso._

- Bom, o plano é o seguinte – Kiba começou a contar o plano.

- Boa noite meninas! – Ino abriu a porta de seu apartmento e cumprimentou suas amigas muito empolgada.

- Boa noite Ino!!! – Tenten foi a primeira a responder ainda mais empolgada que Ino. A menina carregava uma maleta e uma mão e um travesseiro na outra, para que pudesse passar a noite na casa da amiga como já era de costume.

Pelo menos duas vezes por mês elas se reuniam na casa de uma delas para conversar e abstrair todos os problemas e esquecer a missões, nem que fosse por uma noite apenas.

- Oi Ino! Boa noite! – Sakura a cumprimentou entrando na casa. Ela carregava uma maleta rosa pink em uma das mãos e na outra um travesseiro em forma de coração (que coisa paty rsrs).

- Bo-boa noite Ino! – Hinata falou gaguejando um pouco, mas com uma voz bastante animada. A menina também trazia consigo uma mala azul escura e um travesseiro azul bebê.

- E onde está a Temari Ino? – Tenten perguntou quando se deu conta que a loirinha de orbes verdes escuros não estava presente.

- Ela falou que iria chegar um pouco atrasada, pois estaria resolvendo alguns problemas com a godaime. – Ino explicou.

- Ah sim... – Tenten – Mas então o que vamos fazer? – a morena perguntou largando a mala e o travesseiro no chão.

- Podemos preparar pipoca e alguns salgadinhos, ver um filme na TV ou fofocar sobre os garotos hehe – Ino falou com uma risadinha maléfica.

- Eu trouxe a pipoca e os salgadinhos – Sakura falou animada erguendo uns pacotinhos de pipoca para micro-ondas e uns pacotes de salgadinhos – Vou colocar a pipoca agorinha mesmo no micro-ondas.

- Eu touxe saquê! – Tenten tirou de sua maleta várias garrafinhas da bebida.

- Então eu e Hinata vamos arrumar a sala – Ino – vamos Hinata?

- Claro!

E as duas começaram a puxar o sofá para um canto da sala, tiraram a mesinha que havia no centro da sala e colocaram vários colchonetes e almofadas para deixar o ambiente bem mais confortável para a reunião.

- Pronto, a sala já está arrumada! – Ino falou se jogando em meio as almofadas.

- E a pipoca também! – a kunoichi de cabelos rosados chegou na sala com dois baldes de pipoca nas mãos.

- E o saquê está no ponto! – Tenten foi distribuindo as garrafinhas para as amigas e logo após foi se sentando no colchonete.

DING-DONG!

A campainha tocou e Ino foi correndo atender.

- Oyasumi nasai! – a loirinha foi falando assim que abriu a porta toda sorridente.

- Ola Ino, Boa noite! – era Temari, que respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, trazendo consigo uma mochila preta e um travesseiro branco.

- Entre entre! – a dona da casa a convidou com um sorriso.

- Ah, claro. E aí meninas! Olá! – ela entrou cumprimentando as amigas que já estavam sentadas nos colchonetes.- Mas e aí, quais são as novidades de Konoha? – ela perguntou colocando sua mochila sobre o sofá e se sentando perto das outras.

- Nossa, aconteceu tanta coisa... – Tenten começou – Quer saquê? – ela ofereceu uma garrafa.

- O que aconteceu? – Temari curiosa, pegando a garrafa da mão da menina e em um gole quase tomou a garrafa inteira, o que deixou as meninas um pouco espantadas – O que foi? – ela perguntou sem entender os olhares de espanto.

- Na-nada não n.n" – Ino falou sacudindo as mãos em sinal negativo.

- Ueh, não vai beber Hinata? – Tenten perguntou olhando para a amiga que nem abriu sua garrafa.

- Nã-não prefiro não beber – ela se explicou.

- Mas por quê? – Temari.

- É que eu não sei o que eu posso fazer quando eu bebo, fico um pouco... Descontrolada – a menina falou um pouco rosada e sem graça.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, você está entre amigas, tudo o que acontece aqui fica aqui. – Sakura tentou tranqüiliza-la.

- Ta-ta bom, então vou beber. – e foi logo abrindo a garrafa e dando uma pequena golada.

- Aê!!! – Temari e Tenten comemoraram juntas o ato da amiga.

- Aê, nossa Hinata-chan está crescendo. – brincou Temari – mas meninas, me contem as novidades.

- Resumindo – Ino começou a contar – o Shino é gay, o Rock Lee é apaixonado pela Tenten, o Neji deu um piti quando o Naruto falou da Hinata, o Kiba é um pervertido e o Chouji quebrou a perna da Sakura.

- O que? – Ino falou tão rápido que Temari entendeu apenas algumas partes – Como o Chouji quebrou a perna da Sakura? Conta essa história direito garota!

- É que... bom... cahan... – Ino tentou falar sem jeito.

- Fala logo Ino! – Temari exclamou impaciente.

- Deixa que eu explico.

Assim Tenten explicou toda a história do que acontecera uma semana atrás, fazendo a menina rir muito e ficar extremamente intrigada em alguns momentos.

- Hahaha. Cara o Kiba é um pervertido mesmo, Kurenai-sensei? hahaha– a loira de orbes verdes escuros gargalhava com a história.

- O Kiba-kun pode ser até um pervertido, mas é um pervertido lindo... – inesperadamente Hinata soltou este comentário, deixando as amigas surpresas. Bebeu um pouco mais de saquê – O que foi gente? O que eu disse de errado?

- Hahaha, nada Hinata, nada de errado rsrsrs – Sakura ria com o que a amiga super tímida falara.

- Mas mudando de assunto, por que você terminou com o Shikamaru Temari? Vocês formavam um casal tão bonito – Tenten perguntou com a voz um tanto decepcionada. – Quando isso aconteceu?

- Foi a mais ou menos duas semanas atrás. Ah, ele é muito problemático, me tirava do sério e me irritava com as suas provocações.

- Hm, sei... Mas até que você gostava daquelas provocações né Temari? – Ino falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vocês formavam um casal perfeito, um provocando o outro rsrs – Tenten falou rindo e com ela Sakura e Hinata também deram um risinho escondido de Temari.

- Sabe, para dizer a verdade até que eu gostava daquelas provocações... – a ninja da areia deu um sorrisinho canto de boca.

- Mas então o que aconteceu para que vocês terminassem? – Hinata perguntou e depois pegou mais uma garrafa de saquê.

- Vai com calma Hinata-chan, vê se não bebe tudo rsrs – Sakura brincou.

- Ah, nós brigamos, uma briga feia e idiota, por um motivo que eu nem me lembro mais qual foi.

- Então, por que vocês não ficam juntos de novo? – Ino tentava entender.

- Eu é que não vou pedir pra voltar -.- - a loirinha respondeu virando seu rosto para o lado e fazendo bico.

- rsrsrs Vocês são iguaizinhos mesmo rsrs – Tenten falou rindo – os dois são muito orgulhosos.

- Hm... Enfim, mas como assim o Neji quase estrangulou o Naruto por causa da Hinata? Essa eu não entendi mesmo. – Temari falou tentando mudar de assunto.

- É nem acreditamos quando vimos o Neji voando no pescoço do Naruto, se não fosse o Lee... – Sakura falou sacudindo a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Será que ele está apaixonado pela Hinata? Afinal ele nunca fez isso por ninguém, nem por mim, ainda mais pela Hinata que ele odiava. – deduziu Tenten.

- Se ele estiver apaixonado por mim vai ser mais fácil né? Afinal, eu sou apaixonada por ele hehe – Hinata comentou inocente visivelmente alterada por causa das três garrafas de saquê que bebera.

- O.O O QUE???? COMO ASSIM VOCÊ GOSTA DELE???? – todas gritaram em uma só voz.

- Ueh, gostando, ele é lindo vocês não tem idéia do quanto ele fica bonito sem camisa na chuva... – a menina continuou falando sem se dar conta.

- ô.O?!?!?! COMO ASSIM ELE FICA BONITO NA CHUVA SEM CAMISA???? – todas perguntaram mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é o problema? É que estávamos na floresta na chuva aí para me proteger ele tirou o quimono e colocou sobre meus ombros – fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de saquê – então...

- ENTÃO... – todas falaram esperando ansiosas a Hyuuga terminar de contar o que aconteceu.

- Hinata? Ei Hinata! Você está acordada? – Tenten cutucava a menina Hyuuga que do nada caiu para o lado e parou de falar.

- Ah não, ela dormiu? Não acredito que na melhor parte ela dorme! – Ino reclamou indignada pela amiga não contar o que acontecera com ela e Neji na floresta.

- Só a Hinata mesmo aff... rsrs – Temari riu debochando da situação.

- Enfim né, vamos deixa-la dormindo e vamos continuar conversando. – Sakura falou cobrindo Hinata com um lençol.

As quatro kunoichis continuaram a conversar, comer besteiras, beber, ver filmes românticos na TV, enfim, tudo que não conseguiam fazer normalmente. Ficaram falando da vida, amores, desamores, de tudo que queriam fazer ou não fazer, ou seja tudo mesmos, até que adormeceram.

No dia seguinte todos os meninos estavam reunidos em frente a casa de Shikamaru, que por um acaso ficava perto da floricultura Yamanaca.

- Então vamos nos encontrar as 3h no mesmo lugar na floresta né? – Shikamaru confirmou o encontro com os garotos.

- É isso aí TRÊS HORAS – Kiba confirmou enfatizando as 3h.

- Mas o que nós vamos fazer lá? Nós já treinamos. – Naruto perguntou.

- Ueh, só vamos conversar dobe – Sasuke falou impaciente.

- Ah ta...

Ambos se despediram e seguiram seu caminho, para depois se encontrarem na floresta para conversar. Uma loirinha curiosa ouvia tudo de camarote na floricultura.

- "Então eles vão se reunir de novo para conversar né? Hun... Vou contar para as meninas" – pensou Ino indo procurar as amigas para contar o que ouviu.

Tenten e Temari estavam olhando algumas roupas em uma lojinha não muito longe dali.

- Oi meninas!!! – Ino gritou chamando a atenção das duas – Vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de ouvir.

- O que foi? Fala logo! – Temari impaciente.

- Os meninos vão se encontrar na floresta pra conversar de novo! – ela falou toda empolgada.

- Ta, e daí? – perguntou Tenten sem entender o que a menina queria fazer.

- E daí? E daí que nós vamos lá de novo!

- Iiiii... Você viu o que aconteceu da ultima vez Ino e vocês tiveram sorte porque os meninos não se vingaram. – Tenten.

- Ah Tenten, já se passou uma semana se eles não se vingaram até agora não vão se vingar mais! – Ino continuou empolgada

- Hm... Pensando bem, eu também estou afim de ouvir o que tanto esses meninos conversam. – disse Temari com um sorriso canto de boca malicioso.

- Então ta, nos vamos nos encontrar na floricultura as 2:45h ta? É porque os meninos vão se encontrar 3h lá na floresta. – Ino marcou com as amigas. – Eu vou avisar a Sakura e a Hinata. Não se esqueçam hein 2:45h na floricultura.

- Hai! – Tenten e Temari falaram em uno som.

Às 2:45h em ponto todas estavam na floricultura.

- Aiai... I-isso não vai dar certo – a kunoichi de orbes perolados falou baixando a cabeça a sacudindo de um lado para outro negativamente.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, se algo der errado você pode usar o Byakugan – a loirinha de olhos azuis respondeu animada.

- Então vamos? – perguntou a ninja da areia já a uns metros à frente.

- Está ansiosa hein Temari rsrs – brincou Sakura.

Elas foram em direção à floresta tomando cuidado para que nenhum dos meninos as vissem. Ao chegarem lá subiram nas arvores silenciosamente e foram sorrateiras até onde os meninos se encontravam, se postando em alguns galhos próximos aos garotos que já estavam lá.

- Cara, não acredito que aquelas problemáticas ficaram escutando a nossa conversa semana passada – Shikamaru começou.

- E o pior de tudo é que nem nos vingamos daquelas enxeridas – Kiba reclamou.

- Eu acho que elas já aprenderam a lição, afinal por causa da curiosidade delas a Sakura quebrou a perna. – Sasuke falou cruzando os braços se encostando na ávore.

- Não! Elas deveriam ter sido punidas, elas destruíram meu pacote de batatas fritas raras!!! – Chouji bufava comendo desesperadamente seu pacote de batatas sabor língua de boi.

- Não fale assim Chouji, foi só o fogo da juventude se manifestando nelas – Lee com pose nice guy – acho que foi bom não termos nos vingado.

- Viu Tenten, falei que eles não iriam se vingar? – Ino falou para a amiga sorrindo.

- Cara, logo a Sakura-chan – Naruto começou a falar decepcionado – ela era tão perfeita pra mim, agora... Ela não passa de uma fofoqueira.

- EU FOFOQUEIRA???? – a menina de cabelos rosados ficou indignada com o comentário do loirinho.

- E não podemos esquecer da Ino – Sasuke continuou – ela até que me parecia legal, mas como a Sakura agora pra mim elas não passam de fofoqueiras enxeridas.

- Até o Sasuke-kun? – as duas falaram juntas cabisbaixas se escorando nas árvores. As outras meninas deram uma risadinha da situação.

- Imagina se as outras meninas resolvem fazer o mesmo? – o Hyuuga falou encostado em uma árvore.

- É, imagina Hinata-chan, uma fofoqueira como as outras, que decepção... – o loirinho falou baixando a cabeça e recebendo um olhar mortal de Neji que se controlou para não fazer nada que o comprometesse.

- Hun... Essa conversa... não está me cheirando bem. – Temari falou desconfiada.

- Ah, não se preocupe Temari, eles não vão nos descobrir. – disse Sakura tranqüilizando a amiga.

- Eu já não vejo tanto problema nisso – Shino começou a falar – para mim elas continuam as mesmas, principalmente a Sakura.

- Eu? Mas como assim? O que esse maníaco por insetos qier dizer? – Sakura se perguntou confusa.

- Ela continua linda, mesmo sendo uma fofoqueira e já que você dispensa Sasuke eu aceito. – ele continuou dando um sorrisinho canto de boca arrumando seus óculos.

- E a Ino também, eu dispenso até a flor da Tenten pra ficar com ela – Lee falava com corações nos olhos – Já que Sasuke não a quer mais... Sobro pra mim hehe – ele continuou fazendo pose nice guy.

- O QUE???? ROCK LEE????

- O QUE???? SHINO????

- Hahahaha!!! – as meninas gargalhavam com o que ouviram dos garotos.

- Aih Ino, ainda bem que ele me esqueceria por você hein... hahaha, mas não liga não, ele será um namorado muito carinhoso hahaha – Tenten debochava da amiga e gargalhava.

- E aih Sakura, imagina os presentes que o Shino te daria. Cada dia ele lhe daria um inseto mais asqueroso que o outro pra você cuidar como bichinho de estimação hahaha – Temari zombava de Sakura e se apoiava em Tenten e as duas quase não se agüentavam de tanto gargalhar.

- Não liga não Sakura – Hinata falou se aproximando da amiga.

- Pelo menos você não está zombando da gente Hinata – a kunoichi de orbes esmeraldas falou de cabeça baixa.

- É, depois de um tempo o Shino fica mais carinhoso, vocês vão se dar bem hahaha – até Hinata estava debochando.

- Poxa Hinata, até você?

As meninas gargalhavam cada vez mais alto, chamando a atenção dos meninos.

- Vocês ouviram alguma coisa? – perguntou Lee.

- Deve ser algum bicho – disse Sasuke com desdém.

- Ei meninas, fiquem quietas, eles vão nos ouvir. – Hinata chamou a atenção das meninas para que fizessem menos barulho e todas ficaram em silêncio e se posicionaram uma ao lado da outra para continuarem a observar.

- Ei Tenten, para de mexer na minha perna. – reclamou Ino que estava deitada de bruços no galho ao lado dela olhando para baixo.

- Não sou eu ô.O – ela respondeu sem entender.

- Mas então quem é? – a kunoichi se virou para ver o que era. –AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

**#Fim do cap. 5#**

**Oi pessoal!!!**

**O capítulo não saiu exatamente como nós gostaríamos (, mas esperamos que tenham gostado mesmo assim )**

**Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews, que bom que estão gostando! XD Vocês são muito importantes para nós. n.n**

**Um bjão a todos, tenham uma boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo!!! **

**Ja ne n.n/!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cachoeira

**Secret love**

Capítulo 6: Cachoeira, teremos uma missão!

_- Ei Tenten, para de mexer na minha perna. – reclamou Ino que estava deitada de bruços no galho ao lado dela olhando para baixo._

_- Não sou eu ô.O – ela respondeu sem entender._

_- Mas então quem é? – a kunoichi se virou para ver o que era. –AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! _

- Ino!!! Não grita!!! – Temari falou irritada tampando a boca da garota, abafando seus gritos enquanto se debatia tentando tirar a mão da amiga de sua boca.

- É Ino, não grita. – uma voz familiar surgiu ao lado de Temari, que antes estava vazio. A loira de orbes escuros foi se virando lentamente e assustada.

- Aaaahhhh!!!! – ela gritou.

- Oi... Problemática, está gostando da conversa? – era Shikamaru que apareceu ao seu lado a surpreendendo. Todas olharam para Shikamaru e por fim olharam para trás, onde todos os garotos estavam, de pé e olhando para elas.

- Surpresa!!! – Naruto e Lee falaram ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso largo no rosto, ambos com pose Nice guy.

- E aí meninas, gostando da conversa? – Sasuke perguntou com os braços cruzados com um olhar de reprovação e um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

- Sa-sa-sasuke-k-k-kun! – Sakura falou gaguejando e arregalando os olhos.

- Ma-mas vo-vocês não estavam lá-lá em ba-ba-baixo? – Tenten perguntou com uma expressão assustada e confusa.

- Hahahaha – Naruto começou a gargalhar – Vocês caíram direitinho hahaha eram os meus bushins.

POOFF POOFF POOFF

E todos os bushins sumiram em meio a fumaça. Todas as meninas viraram para olhar os bushins explodindo sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Ma-mas o que está acontecendo? – Temari perguntou olhando para Shikamaru.

- Vocês acham que iríamos deixar pra lá o que vocês fizeram? – Kiba falou apontando para elas.

- É isso aí, vocês destruíram meu pacote de batatinhas raras!!! – Chouji bufou cerrando os punhos.

- Aff... -.- "Lá vem ele de novo com essas batatas" – Neji pensou balançando a cabeça.

- Ainda não estou entendendo. – Ino disse perplexa.

- Bom, eu vou explicar de uma maneira bem fácil para vocês entenderem ta? – falou Shikamaru se sentando no galho.

_**#Flash back on#**_

- Bom, o plano é o seguinte – começou Kiba – Nós vamos até a Floricultura Yamanaca, que com certeza a Ino vai estar lá, então comentamos em voz alta que vamos nos encontrar de novo na floresta para conversar, assim, a Ino certamente vai ouvir e ir correndo avisar para as outras.

- Ta, mas como você tem tanta certeza que a Ino vai prestar atenção na gente? – perguntou Shino ajeitando seus óculos.

- Ah, não se preocupe, a Ino é muito fofoqueira, ela vai querer saber o que os meninos estão falando na frente da floricultura, que por acaso fica aqui em frente. – o dono de Akamaru explicou para o amigo.

- Hun... Por enquanto está bom, continue. – falou Shikamaru.

- Continuando... Então nós vamos chegar um pouco mais cedo do que a hora que combinamos na frente dela e é aí que o Naruto entra.

- Hã? Eu? ô.O – o loirinho perguntou sem entender o que Kiba queria com ele.

- Você vai entrar com os Kage Bushins. Você vai fazer um clone de cada um de nós para parecer que estamos lá conversando sobre elas.

- Mas o que eu vou falar? – o loirinho tornou a perguntar.

- Sei lá, inventa qualquer coisa.

- "Hun... Isso não vai dar certo" – pensou Neji.

- Então, os bushins ficam lá distraindo elas enquanto nós ficamos escondidos esperando o momento exato para surpreendê-las. – Kiba concluiu com um grande sorriso. – E aí, o que vocês acharam?

- Está perfeito!!! – Chouji gritou com fogo nos olhos.

- Eu ainda acho perda de tempo se vingar, mas se vocês querem tanto eu topo – falou Neji tomando um gole de saquê.

_**#Flash back OFF#**_

- Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso conosco! – Ino gritou cruzando os braços e virando a cara com um bico.

- Então isso quer dizer que tudo que vocês falaram na conversa foi invenção do Naruto? – Sakura perguntou.

- É hehe foi sim! – Naruto falou sorrindo coçando a nuca.

- Ufa... Graças a Kami-sama... – Ino e Sakura suspiraram aliviadas, se referindo ao que Shino e Lee falaram sobre elas.

- Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não? – Kiba perguntou.

- Tipo o que? – Tenten respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Tipo... Pedir desculpas por terem nos espionado? – Shikamaru falou com um tom um pouco impaciente.

- E também por terem destruído meu pacote de batatas raras!!! – o gordinho gritava.

- Ah tá... hehe... – respondeu Ino sem graça coçando a nuca baixando seu olhar.

- Go-go-gomen... – Hinata foi a primeira a se desculpar batendo seus polegares.

- Me desculpem meninos – depois Sakura se desculpou baixando o olhar.

- Me desculpem também – Tenten e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Só falta você Temari – Shikamaru disse olhando para a kunoichi.

- Eu não vou me desculpar – ela disse virando o olhar para ele fitando seus olhos com desafio.

- Você é uma teimosa mesmo. – o moreno revidou com o mesmo olhar.

- Bom pessoal, eu acho que já está bom né? – Naruto interrompeu antes que os dois começassem a brigar. – O que vocês acham de irmos comer um ramen lá no tio? – ele sorria de orelha a orelha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você é esquisito mesmo hein garoto – disse Neji com desdém descendo da árvore.

- O que foi? – ele se perguntou sem entender (novidade rsrs)

- Isso aí, boa idéia vamos comer! – o gordinho disse pulando rapidamente da árvore.

Assim, todos foram comer juntos, ficaram lá por horas conversando sobre o que aconteceu, sobre como Sakura e Ino ficaram arrasadas com os comentários feitos por Lee e Shino que na realidade foi Naruto quem fez. Temari e Shikamaru discutiram no começo, mas depois voltaram a se falar normalmente (ou quase rsrs).

- Vamos para casa Hinata-sama já está muito tarde, seu pai deve estar preocupado – o moreno falou se levantando – Boa noite a todos. – desejou um pouco indiferente.

- Oyasumi na-nasai – ela nem teve tempo de se despedir direito, pois seu primo a puxara rapidamente pelo pulso.

- Ne-neji-san, por que está me pu-puxando a-assim? – ela falava quase caindo de tanto que o primo a puxava. – está-tá me ma-machucando.

- Ah, gomen Hinata-sama – ele soltou seu pulso imediatamente um pouco sem graça com o que tinha feito.

- Nã-não tem problema – a menina tranqüilizou o primo voltando seus orbes perolados para o chão e brincando com seus dedos.

Depois disso seguiram para a mansão Hyuuga sem mencionarem mais nenhuma palavra, ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos em meio aquela bela noite de lua cheia.

- "A lua está tão linda hoje" – Hinata pensou olhando para a lua.

- "Como Hinata cresceu... Nem parece aquela menina que enfrentei na prova Chunin... E ela fica tão linda sob a luz do luar... Mas o que estou pensando, não posso pensar algo assim" – se perdeu em seus devaneios sem nem notar que a linda menina o olhava sem entender porque o primo a olhava daquele jeito.

- Ne-neji-san? Neji-san?!

- Hã…? O-o que foi?

- Vo-você está be-bem?

- Si-sim claro – ele respondeu friamente virando o rosto e abrindo o portão para que a menina entrasse.

- Boa noite! – desejou uma empregada da família secundária – Hiashi-sama os espera para jantar,

- Hai, obrigado – o moreno respondeu prontamente – vamos Hinata-sama – falou friamente andando em direção à sala de jantar.

- Ha-hai... – a Hyuuga saiu andando atrás de seu primo.

- Boa noite – Hiashi desejou aos dois – então, vamos jantar?

- Boa noite nee-chan!!! Boa noite Neji nii-san!!! – Hinabi cumprimentou animada.

- Boa noite. Nós já jantamos. – Neji falou ao tio.

- Bo-boa noite To-san, boa noite nee-chan – cumprimentou Hinata – É To-san, nós já jantamos, não estamos com fome.

- Jantaram, onde? – perguntou Hiashi.

- Comemos ramen com uns amigos. – o moreno respondeu.

- Ah sim, então tudo bem podem se retirar. Tenham uma boa noite – desejou ele.

- Hai, oyasumi nasai Hiashi-sama – disse Neji abrindo a porta.

- Oyasumi nasai to-san, nee-chan – disse Hinata também saindo.

Os dois se dirigiram juntos aos seus quartos no segundo andar da mansão, se despediram e entraram em seus quartos, mas a kunoichi não permaneceu lá por muito tempo, apenas trocou de roupa e saiu. Neji percebeu o movimento no corredor, abriu uma fresta em sua porta e viu sua prima saindo.

- "Onde será que ela está indo?" – pensou o moreno saindo do quarto em silêncio para segui-la.

A kunoichi saiu da mansão e foi para a floresta, sendo seguida por um belo moreno de orbes perolados que a observava atento a qualquer movimento. Depois de alguns minutos chegaram até uma cachoeira que ficava no meio da floresta.

- "O que ela veio fazer aqui?" – Neji se perguntava confuso olhando de uma árvore perto da cachoeira.

Enquanto a olhava, Hinata se posicionava a beira do lago formado pela cachoeira tirando seu casaco, ficando apenas com uma blusa transparente rendada com uma blusa preta de alsinhas por baixo, tirou seus sapatos e sua bermuda e ficou com um pequeno short preto,

- "Ah kami-sama, o que essa garota está fazendo? Aiai, onde eu fui me meter?" – Neji pensava aflito vendo sua prima se despir.

A menina Hyuuga começou a andar sobre as águas se direcionando a uma pedra que ficava no meio do lago e começou a treinar, treinou exaustivamente seu Jyuuken, ficou ali por horas, treinou tanto que por um momento não conseguiu se manter em pé.

- "Ah não!" – o menino saiu de sua árvore correndo para socorrê-la.

Chegou no momento exato e a segurou em seus braços, ela parecia estar desacordada devido ao esforço que fez. Ele a olhava preocupado, passava a mão levemente no rosto de Hinata tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela, podia ver um tom avermelhado em seu rosto e deduziu que fora pelo treino pesado que fez.

- "Ela não deveria treinar tão duro assim" – ele pensou preocupado.

Enfim saiu andando cuidadosamente com Hinata desacordada em seus braços, pegou suas roupas e seguiu para a mansão onde poderia cuidar melhor dela. Ao chegar entrou silenciosamente e subiu as escadas sem fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar seu tio ou Hinabi.

Chegando ao segundo andar, ainda com Hinata em seus braços abriu a porta do quarto dela e sem nem mesmo acender a luz a colocou em sua cama que ficava sob a janela, deixando o rosto da kunoichi ser iluminado com a luz do luar.

- "Ela está tão linda..." – ele pensava enquanto colocava as roupas dela em uma cadeira e cobrindo a prima com um cobertor que estava na cama.

Neji ficara parado ali ao lado da cama ajoelhado olhando o rosto angelical de Hinata sendo iluminada apenas com luar. Pensava o quanto a prima ficava linda dormindo, parecia um anjo. Ficava passando a mão em seus cabelos chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

- "Por que estou tão perto? O que que eu estou fazendo? Ai kami-sama..." – o Hyuuga pensava enquanto seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do da prima – "Ah não, eu não posso fazer isso, mas eu não vou conseguir resistir..." – e em um ato impensado encostou suavemente os lábios nos de Hinata, um selinho, que para ele foi a melhor coisa que o acontecera aquele dia. Foi se afastando com todo o cuidado para não acorda-la, mas o que ele não queria aconteceu.

- Ne-neji-san? Onde estou? – Hinata perguntava esfregando os olhos um pouco desorientada.

- Você está no seu quarto – ele respondeu se levantando tentando parecer frio, mas acabou soando de forma serena.

- E-e o q-que vocês esta-ta fazendo aqui?

- Eu encontrei você desmaiada na floresta, então a trouxe para casa. – respondeu rapidamente, ainda tentando parecer frio.

- Hun... Obrigada – Hinata agradeceu com um sorriso meigo que fez Neji corar levemente. Ao se sentar na cama se deu conta das roupas que estava vestindo e se cobriu rapidamente com o lençol e corou. – Vo-vo-você me en-encontrou ve-vesti-tida a-assim? – ela perguntou gaguejando.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe com isso. – ele falou com um sorriso discreto.

- Mas Ne-neji-san, o que você estava fazendo na floresta? – perguntou curiosa.

- Hinata-sama, está na hora de você dormir, boa noite – o moreno falou tentando se esquivar da pergunta que a prima fez e foi em direção a porta.

- Neji nii-san... – ela chamou se levantando da cama.

A voz doce dela o chamando de nii-san o fez para na porta sem reação.

- ... – mas ele permaneceu calado, assim a kunoichi foi em sua direção e encostou a porta, fazendo Neji ficar entre ela e a porta, sem ter para onde fugir.

- Pó-por q-que você fez aquilo com o Na-na-naruto-kun por mim? Por que me defendeu? – ela perguntou gaguejando um pouco vermelha brincando com seus polegares.

- "Ai... E agora? O que eu respondo? Por que eu não sai desse quarto antes? O que que eu faço agora?" – ele pensava apreensivo.

- Neji nii-san? Neji nii-san!? – Hinata chamou sua atenção agora o encarando, esperando sua resposta.

- ... – não respondeu, virou o rosto e baixou o olhar.

- Me responda nii-san! – Hinata falou colocando delicadamente sua mão no queixo de Neji, virando o rosto dele para que pudesse olhar diretamente para os olhos do primo. A atitude da prima o fez ficar envergonhado e um pouco mais corado.

Sentindo que não poderia mais se controlar enlaçou a cintura de Hinata com um dos braços a deixando extremamente perto de si, tão perto que seus corpos se encontraram, com a outra mão ele segurou levemente o queixo dela e foi se aproximando lentamente de seus lábios. A menina parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia se mexer o primo a segurava muito forte. Sem ter como fugir apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo que estava por vir, assim sentiu os lábios quentes e cheios de desejo de Neji. Ele tentou aprofundar o beijo, o que foi permitido, com isso começaram a explorar cada canto da boca quente um do outro, a respiração de ambos estava ofegante, até que Neji percebeu que sua prima não o correspondia mais como antes então se distanciou um pouco de seu rosto (tipo, uns 2cm hehe) e fitou-o, a menina estava com o rosto rubro e parecia não estar acordada.

- Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama? – ele tentava chamar a atenção da garota – "Ah não!!! Isso só acontece comigo, logo agora ela resolve desmaiar?" – pensou decepcionado pegando-a novamente em seus braços para colocá-la na cama e a olhou pela última vez aquela noite e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Neji abriu a porta de seu quarto e se jogou na cama, ficou olhando para o teto perdido em seus devaneios.

- "Ela correspondeu ao meu beijo! Mas por que na melhor hora ela desmaia?" – pensou com um sorriso no rosto que logo se transformou decepção.

No dia seguinte os dois desceram para tomar café, estavam visivelmente cansados com algumas leves olheiras.

- Ohayo – disse Hiashi quando os dois entraram na sala para tomar café.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Neji com seu costumeiro tom frio, aparentemente cansado.

- Ohayo to-san, ohayo nee-chan – Hinata cumprimentou soltando um delicado bocejo.

- O que houve com vocês dois? Estão com um pouco de olheiras. – Hiashi perguntou desconfiado – O que andaram fazendo?

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada Hiashi-sama.

- É-é to-san, não aconteceu nada. – Hinata respondeu pegando uma xícara de chá, como se realmente não tivesse acontecido nada, como se estivesse se esquecido do beijo.

- Sim claro, nada... – Hiashi disse sem acreditar muito na resposta dos dois – Bom, hoje o Neji irá treina-la Hinata, quero ver o quanto evoluiu.

- Hai to-san. – Hinata disse prontamente.

Ao terminar o café Hinata e Neji seguiram ao dojô Hyuuga para começar o treinamento.

- "Será que ela não lembra de nada? Ela está me tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido mesmo" – ele pensava enquanto andava.

Fizeram o costumeiro aquecimento e começaram a treinar o Taijutsu estilo Hyuuga. Treinaram durante toda a manhã e pararam apenas ao serem interrompidos por Hiashi.

- Neji e Hinata – começou ele – Parem o treinamento por um momento, a Godaime deseja falar com vocês dois, me parece que vocês terão uma missão um pouco complicada.

- Hai Hiashi-sama, iremos imediatamente.

Ao chegar ou escritório de Tsunade viram que não foram os únicos a serem chamados, quase todos os seus amigos ninjas estavam ali, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Naruto, Lee e até a Temari estava presente.

- Enfim os que faltavam já chegaram – começou Tsunade – Chamei vocês aqui para lhes dar as informações para sua próxima missão. Bom, a missão é salvar o príncipe Tairon do pais do Céu, que está em guerra com o país do Trovão e o príncipe foi levado como prisioneiro de guerra. Vocês serão divididos em dois grupos, um ficará responsável pelo resgate do príncipe e o outro por derrotar o exército que invadiu o país.

- Mas um exército inteiro Tsunade-sama? – Lee perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, mas não se preocupem, vocês não terão muito trabalho, afinal não é um exército de ninjas. O grupo que terá um pouco mais de trabalho é o que vai ficar responsável pelo resgate do príncipe, pois esses sim são ninjas e muito habilidosos, especializados em seqüestros.

- Então, como ficarão divididos os Grupos? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ficará assim:

EQUIPE 1: Resgate.

Neji:: Hinata:: Sasuke:: Shikamaru a aliada de Konoha Temari:: e uma ninja médica Sakura.

EQUIPE 2: Combate.

Shino:: Tenten:: Chouji:: Naruto:: Lee:: Kiba e Akamaru:: e a ninja médica Ino.

- Hun... Entendi, então ficará assim: Para o resgate e localização teremos dois Byakugans, eu consigo imobilizar os seqüestradores com minha sombra, Sasuke e Temari dão cobertura e Sakara como médica para qualquer problema. Para combate temos a mestra das armas Tenten, Lee com seu Taijutsu perfeito, Chouji pode acabar com muitos soldados dobrando o tamanho do seu corpo, Shino é ótimo em armadilhas, Kiba e Akamaru são ótimos farejadores e Ino como ninja médica, também para qualquer problema. – Shikamaru concluiu brilhantemente.

- Hun... Perfeito Nara Shikamaru – a Hokage elogiou com um sorriso – Bom, vocês saem amanhã às seis horas, então descansem e se preparem, estão dispensados. Ja ne!

- Hai – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo e saíram da sala da hokage.

**#Fim do cap. 6#**

**Oi pessoal!!!**

**E aí, gostaram do cap.??? XD**

**Esperamos que sim n.n!**

★ **Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!**

★ **BelinhaxxDD:: que bom que está gostando :D**

★**Kaorih:: recebemos sim, muito obrigada XD a honra é nossa e já até sabemos onde vamos colocar aquela frase perfeita \n.n/ Muito obrigada!**

**Pessoal, mandem mais reviews plixx**

**Façam duas escritoras novatas felizes **

**Rsrs**

**Muito obrigada a todos!!!**

**Ja ne!!! n.n/**


	7. Chapter 71:Missão 1

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 7.1:** Missão, um silencioso casal.

_- Hun... Perfeito Nara Shikamaru – a Hokage elogiou com um sorriso – Bom, vocês saem amanhã às seis horas, então descansem e se preparem, estão dispensados. Ja ne!_

_- Hai – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo e saíram da sala da hokage._

No dia seguinte, às cinco horas Neji já estava acordado em seu quarto preparando suas coisas para a missão. Em diversos momentos parava e pensava no beijo que dera em Hinata, se deliciava com o pensamento, mas logo depois se entristecia ao lembrar do trágico desmaio.

- "Por que ela teve que desmaiar logo naquela hora? u.u"

Ao terminar de arrumar a mochila desceu para tomar seu café, ainda não havia ninguém acordado, então foi preparar um chá, ao chegar na cozinha notou uma silhueta conhecida perto da geladeira e foi se aproximando.

- Aaahhh!!! – a silhueta deu um pequeno grito ao virar e dar de cara com Neji. Com o susto, ela que estava com uma garrafa de água na mão a deixou cair e acabou se desequilibrando, quase foi ao chão se não fosse por Neji, que a enlaçou pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra segurou a garrafa. Ao enlaçá-la seus rostos ficaram muito perto e seus corpos estavam colados um no outro, ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que o moreno quebrou o silêncio.

- Ah... Cahan... Desculpe por assustá-la Hinata-sama, não foi minha intenção. Está tudo bem com você?

- Es-está tu-tudo bem, você me-me assustou nii-san – ela falou baixinho, corando cada vez mais devido à proximidade mas por algum motivo que não entendia não ousava sair dos braços dele. – "Por que não me mexo? Por que não peço para ele me soltar? Os braços dele são tão... Confortáveis e seus olhos estão diferentes, não parecem tão frios como antes." – pensava a kunoichi ficando cada vez mais vermelha e com um olhar confuso fitando os de Neji, que ao perceber o olhar a soltou lentamente para que a mesma não caísse.

- Desculpe pelo susto, não foi minha intenção – disse ele voltando a sua postura séria habitual.

- Quer chá Neji-san? – ela perguntou se direcionando a pia e pegando uma chaleira.

- Sim, obrigada Hinata-sama. – falou se sentando na cadeira e cruzando os braços. Olhava fixamente a menina fazer o chá, encher a chaleira, coloca-la no fogão, cada movimento.

- Esta-ta pronto. – então ela serviu uma xícara para o primo com um sorriso meigo que fez Neji ficar tonto.

- O-obrigado – tão tonto que até gaguejou um pouco (imagina Neji com cara de bobo gaguejando? Rsrsrs) – Você já arrumou suas coisas para a missão? – ele perguntou tentando se recompor.

- Já si-sim, já está-tá tudo arrumado. – ela bebeu um pequeno gole de chá. – E você Neji-san?

- Sim, já arrumei. – falou friamente também bebendo um gole de chá – E onde está Hiashi-sama?

- Acho q-que ainda nã-não acordou.

- ...

- Bom dia Neji, bom dia Hinata, espero que não tenham planejado sair sem falar comigo. – Hiashi cumprimentou os dois e se sentou à mesa junto com eles.

- Q-quer chá to-san? – Hinata ofereceu uma xícara ao pai.

- Sim Hinata, obrigado – ele aceitou a pegando da mão dela. – Então, estão preparados para a missão?

- Sim Hiashi-sama.

- Hai to-san.

- Que horas vão partir?

- Iremos daqui a vinte minutos. – respondeu Neji.

- Ok, não se atrasem, é melhor já irem pegando suas coisas.

- Hai – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e foram em direção aos seus quarto para pegar suas mochilas.

Ao chegarem lá pegaram suas coisas e conferiram para ver se não faltava nada. Saíram e desceram juntos as escadas sem pronunciarem uma palavra. Hiashi os esperava na porta para se despedir.

- Então até a volta. – Hiashi começou a se despedir – Neji, quero que preste atenção em Hinata e veja como ela está e o quanto cresceu.

- Hai Hiashi-sama – o moreno respondeu prontamente.

- E Hinata – falou agora se direcionando a filha.

- Sim to-san.

- Procure não ficar no caminho de ninguém – ele disse sério mas no fundo (bem no fundo mesmo rs) preocupado.

- Ha-hai to-san – Hinata respondeu um tanto desanimada, baixou a cabeça e saiu na frente e Neji saiu logo atrás, lançando um olhar reprovador à Hiashi, ele odiava quando o tio falava essas coisas para a menina.

Os dois se despediram e foram em direção ao portão principal se encontrar com os outros. Ao chegarem lá apenas Shikamaru e Sasuke estavam presentes.

- Bom dia. – Neji os cumprimentou friamente.

- Bo-bom dia Sasuke-san, bo-bom dia Shikamaru-san.

- Bom dia. – cumprimento Shikamaru encostado no muro.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Sasuke indiferente.

- E onde estão as me-meninas? – perguntou Hinata em um tom baixo mas audível.

- Ainda não chegaram, aquelas problemáticas demoram muito para se arrumar – disse Shikamaru olhando as nuvens que formavam no horizonte.

- Oi!!! – Sakura apareceu correndo gritando, chamando a atenção de todos para ela que estava na companhia de Temari, que parecia irritada com os gritos da amiga.

- "Ai que infortúnio essa garota gritando igual a uma louca a essa hora da manhã. Afff..." – resmungava Temari em seus pensamentos.

- Oiiii!!! Bom dia a todos!!! – Sakura chegou muito animada (muito animada mesmo, que garota esquisita rsrs).

- Bom dia. – disse Temari seca.

- Bom dia meninas! – cumprimentou Hinata animada, mas não tanto quanto a Sakura.

- Bom dia – os meninos responderam um tanto indiferentes a alegria da kunoichi.

- Bom, já que estão todos aqui vamos montar nossa estratégia. – disse Neji pegando um pergaminho em branco de sua mochila – Vou começar dividindo as equipes:

:: Equipe 1: Busca e resgate do príncipe, eu e Hinata, já que podemos encontrar o cativeiro facilmente com nossos Byakugans;

:: Equipe 2: Cobertura e salvamento, Sakura e Sasuke, se por acaso precisarmos de uma médica o Sasuke consegue se virar sozinho e ainda dar cobertura à Sakura;

:: Equipe 3: Cobertura e combate, Shikamaru e Temari, os dois formam uma boa dupla em combate.

- Cada uma das equipes vai cobrir uma área, formando um triângulo em torno do cativeiro – continuou Neji – temos informações de que tem dois pontos a mais ou menos 2km do cativeiro em que vários ninjas estão posicionados para proteção, então as equipes 2 e 3 ficarão responsáveis por esses dois pontos enquanto eu e Hinata iremos direto ao cativeiro. Então, alguma pergunta?

- Eu tenho.

- Sim Sakura, qual é?

- Se alguma das equipes precisar de atendimento médico, como nos comunicaremos? – perguntou a kunoichi.

- Trouxe seis comunicadores, cada um ficará com um então se for necessário com eles você poderá ficar sabendo as coordenadas e o estado em que a pessoa ferida se encontra. – explicou Neji. - Mais alguma pergunta? Se não podemos ir agora.

- Certo. – todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tchau pessoal, até mais tarde! – Sakura se despedia de todos animada.

- Vamos Sakura, anda logo. – Sasuke que já estava a alguns metros a frente gritava à menina um pouco nervoso.

- Já estou indo Sasuke, me espera. – e saiu correndo na direção do Uchiha.

Assim, os dois seguiram em direção ao ponto onde os ninjas se localizavam e devido a distância, a viajem demoraria pelo menos um ou dois dias dependendo da velocidade, tempo que para Sakura seria muito longo, ainda mais pela maravilhosa e falante companhia, Uchiha Sasuke. Pulavam pelos galhos em completo silêncio, que por poucas vezes era quebrado por Sakura. Já estavam correndo por sete horas sem quase fazer uma pausa, era quase hora do almoço.

- O dia está lindo né Sasuke? – ela tentava puxar conversa.

- Hun. – e ele respondia friamente, quando respondia.

- Vamos parar um pouco e comer alguma coisa. – disse o shinobi de pé em um galho. – Eu vou buscar mais água enquanto você prepara o almoço.

- Hai.

Os dois desceram da árvore que ficava perto de uma clareira e também de um pequeno rio que ficava mais a frente, enquanto Sasuke ia pegar água Sakura pegava galhos para fazer uma fogueira. A kunoichi já estava quase terminando de fazer a comida quando Sasuke chegou.

- Nossa Sasuke, como você demorou. – Sakura falou com um tom levemente preocupado – Onde você estava?

- Pegando água oras. – falou friamente colocando as garrafas de água no chão.

- "Aaahh, odeio quando ele fala assim comigo! Será que ele nunca vai mudar?" – pensava enquanto dava uma tigela de comida para o moreno.

Comiam em silêncio até que Sakura (sempre a Sakura) tentou puxar uma conversa.

- Espero que goste da comida, às vezes erro o tempero e acaba ficando um pouco salgado.

- ... – Sasuke comia indiferente a tentativa de diálogo de Sakura.

- Essa missão parece ser fácil né? Afinal, nós só vamos ter que lutar com alguns ninjas e salvar o príncipe. Como será que os outros estão? – a menina de cabelos rosados falava desesperadamente, situação que já estava deixando Sasuke impaciente – Será que eles já encontraram algum inimigo? E se...

- Cala a boca Sakura! – gritou Sasuke colocando a tigela de comida vazia com força no chão.

- Mas Sasuke, eu só queria conversar com você um pouco. – a menina se explicava com um olhar confuso.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero conversar com você? E caso não tenha percebido, eu não quero conversar. Vê se fica quieta para que essa missão fique mais agradável! Eu não agüento mais ouvir você tagarelando, me deixa em paz!

- Quer saber Sasuke? – agora era ela quem gritava – Eu já estou cansada das suas arrogâncias – se levantou e o encarou com raiva – Cansei de te defender e de estar do seu lado sempre que você precisa e mesmo assim você continua sendo o mesmo idiota arrogante e prepotente de sempre.

- Eu pedi para você me defender? Pedi para me apoiar? Não, eu nunca pedi nada disso para você, você faz isso porque quer e eu não sou obrigado a ser bonzinho só por causa disso. – se levantou também e a encarou da mesma forma. – Agora vê se não fica chorando, só vai faltar isso agora.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Sasuke, eu mudei muito nesse tempo que você esteve fora e prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais choraria por você ou por qualquer coisa que você fizesse. Sabe por quê?

- Por quê? – Sasuke perguntou indo na direção dela, fazendo a menina andar para trás ficando entre o moreno e uma árvore. – Fala, eu quero saber por quê? – ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas não se abalou com a proximidade de seus corpos.

- Por quê? Porque eu cansei de ser idiota, cansei de tentar fazer você feliz, cansei de ficar infeliz só pra ficar mais perto de você. Eu simplesmente me cansei de você Sasuke! – prometeu que nunca mais choraria por ele, mas ao soltar a ultima frase, junto com ela veio uma tímida e odiada lágrima – "Droga, por que comecei a chorar logo agora? Agora ele vai me chamar de fraca e vou estar dando motivo pra isso, que idiota que eu sou" – pensava enquanto tentava deter as outras lágrimas que se formavam.

- Cansou de mim? – Sasuke disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios – Tem certeza? – perguntava enquanto apoiava uma das mãos na árvore ficando bem mais próximo de Sakura e com a outra mão limpava a lágrima que corria no rosto corado da kunoichi.

- É-é, cansei sim tenho plena certeza, não sei por que ainda duvida? – falava visivelmente incomodada e alterada com os atos do moreno.

- Por que você está tão nervosa? Só por que estou muito perto de você? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar completamente e ficar cada vez mais nervosa.

- E-eu nã-não estou ne-nervosa!

- Ah é é? Então por que esta gaguejando? – continuava sussurrando mas agora dava pequenos beijos no pescoço da kunoichi, a arrepiando cada vez mais.

- Sa-sasuke, o q-q-que está-tá fazendo? – ela perguntava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, no entanto, não conseguia se mexer por mais que tentasse (cá entre nós, ela não queria se mexer mesmo, bem que ela estava gostando rsrs), Sasuke tirou sua mão do rosto dela e agora a enlaçara pela cintura trazendo-a bruscamente ao encontro de seu corpo.

- ... – ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou dando beijos e pequenas mordidas no pescoço da kunoichi imóvel, chegava casa vez mais perto de seu rosto aos poucos com as carícias, estava quase perto da boca...

PAFT!!!

Uma kunai acertou a árvore onde estavam encostados, Sasuke imediatamente se pois na frente de Sakura a protegendo de qualquer outro ataque, pegou rapidamente sua espada e se posicionou observando cada canto das copas das árvores e encontrou duas figuras postadas em um galho.

- Saiam de seu esconderijo! – o moreno ordenava firmemente.

- Hahaha! – um dos ninjas começou a rir. – Já que insisti.

Imediatamente os dois ninjas saltaram da árvore em que estavam e foram direto para cima do casal, Sasuke habilmente desviou e levou Sakura consigo a puxando pela cintura.

- Olha só Raicon, ele salvou a namoradinha. – o ninja de cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até uns três dedos acima dos ombros, com um belo par de orbes cor de mel e com um corpo escultural que era coberto apenas por uma calça azul escura e uma blusa da mesma cor sem mangas que deixava seu forte braço a mostra falava debochadamente para o companheiro.

- É Kairan, parece que interrompemos o namoro dos dois. – dessa vez o loiro de cabelos lisos na mesma altura dos do amigo, com belas piscinas em seus olhos, seu corpo era bronzeado, o que realçava ainda mais a cor de seus orbes, dono também de um corpo perfeito coberto com uma roupa igual a do outro, mas de cor vermelha era quem debochava dos dois, isso estava deixando Sasuke furioso e Sakura ainda um pouco confusa (meio desorientada por causa do Sasuke hehe).

- Com quem você quer lutar Raicon? – o inimigo moreno perguntava com um sorrisinho malicioso e debochado.

- Hum... Eu acho que vou querer aquela bonitinha de cabelo rosa.

- Então eu fico com a BONITINHA de cabelo preto haha.

Sasuke não agüentou a provocação e saiu para atacar o moreno, começando a travar uma feroz luta de espadas com ele. Já o loiro, seguia calmamente na direção de Sakura que já estava em posição de luta, apenas a espera de um primeiro movimento do rapaz.

- Calma gracinha, não precisa ficar em posição de luta, eu só quero conversar hehe. – Raicon se aproximava cada vez mais de Sakura parando quando estava a apenas um passo da kunoichi, que não saíra de sua posição de luta.

- Se afaste! – ela gritava.

- Relaxa gatinha, só quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que é então? Fala logo!

- Por que você está com esse fracote? – falava apontando para a fervorosa (não encontramos nenhuma palavra melhor rsrs) luta que era travada atrás dele.

- Como assim?

- Ah, não se faça de desentendida, esquece essa florzinha e vem ficar comigo gata. – chegou mais perto e passou a mão no rosto da garota. Ao se virar para dar um ataque em Kairan Sasuke acabou vendo a cena do ninja acariciando o rosto dela, um fogo subiu por todo o seu corpo, mas nem precisou intervir.

- Tire suas mãos podres de mim seu porco! – Sakura exclamou dando um tapa na mão do loiro que a acariciava.

- Olha só, a gatinha gostosa está nervosa. – debochava enquanto uma veia saltava na testa de Sakura.

- O que? Você me chamou de gostosa?!?! – "Tcha!!! Esse cara vai morrer hoje!!!!".

- õ.O?

O loiro nem teve tempo de pensar, Sakura concentrou toda a sua raiva e seu chakra no punho e deu um soco toda a sua força no chão formando uma enorme cratera entre ela e o ninja.

- O.O Mas que força é essa?!?!?! – se perguntava abismado olhando a cratera onde quase caíra e ao direcionar o olhar para Sakura viu um sorriso sádico em seus lábios.

- Agora é a sua vez hehehe.

Sakura levantou sua cabeça direcionando ao loiro um belo par de orbes esmeralda com muito ódio embutido neles, seu sorriso maléfico ficou mais intenso, Raicon ficou assustado (na real, ficou apavorado rsrs) e foi tentando se afastar da fúria da kunoichi, mas foi em vão. A menina saiu correndo com tudo na direção do loiro que nem teve como fugir, recebia socos fortíssimos de todos os lados e depois de cinco minutos de surra intensa não se agüentava mais de pé e percebendo isso a menina de cabelos rosados deu seu ultimo e mais potente soco de ódio que fez o rapaz voar para longe, sendo parado apenas por uma árvore que entrou em seu caminho, deixando agora um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Sakura.

Logo ao lado Sasuke também terminara sua luta com Kairan, o moreno orbes cor de mel estava caído desmaiado no chão destruído, enquanto Sasuke apenas tinha um profundo corte em seu peito que logo foi percebido por Sakura.

- Sasuke! Você está bem? – perguntava enquanto corria para encontrar o rapaz que de repente caíra no chão de dor.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu friamente com dificuldade e tentando se levantar, sem conseguir, sendo amparado pelos braços dela.

- Urrr, por que você nunca admite que não está bem? Que orgulho besta. – ela falava em tom sério colocando o moreno, que incrivelmente estava com um sorrisinho no rosto por causa do comentário dela e do tom de voz que a mesma usava, deitado com o ferimento para cima para que ela pudesse cuidar dele. – Pronto, agora vou ter que abrir sua camisa para ver como está o ferimento. – imediatamente o moreno rasgou o que ainda restava de sua blusa e deixou a mostra um perfeito, maravilhoso e definido tórax, com os músculos da barriga muito bem acentuados e um peitoral trabalhado (e as autoras babam imaginando... aiai... bom, enfim cahan... voltando à fic... perdoem-nos meninos que lêem, foi um pequeno deslize hehe... voltando) que por um momento deixou Sakura sem fala.

- "Uau!" – foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar.

- Sakura? Dá pra andar logo com isso? – Sasuke chamava a atenção dela percebendo a forma como ela o olhava perdida,- Sakura!!!

- Hã? Ah, cahan, ah sim já vou terminar hehe – voltou a si sem graça.

Assim Sakura começou com seu jutsu de cura, colocando delicadamente suas mãos por cima do machucado emanando um luminoso chakra verde.

- Pronto, já está curado. Agora vê se não faz muito esforço. – Sakura recomendou friamente.

- Hun, pensei que não se importava mais comigo. – disse Sasuke irônico.

- E não me importo, falo isso pra qualquer paciente.

- Hun... Sei... - falava ainda irônico se sentando. – Então ta, mas só quero saber uma coisa.

- O que? – Sakura perguntou friamente.

- Que conversa foi aquela entre você e aquele loiro maldito?

- Hun, por quê? Ta com ciúmes?

- Não! – gritou ele. – É que não fica bem para uma kunoichi ficar se engraçando com um bandido desses.

- Para mim isso é ciúme. – debochou Sakura.

Após ela falar isso Sasuke puxou a menina, que caiu sentada em seu colo, a segurou firme pela cintura e a beijou intensamente e no início era correspondido da mesma forma.

- "O que que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso corresponder a esse beijo, ele está pensando que eu sou o que?" – pensava Sakura durante o intenso beijo. – Ei! – exclamou ela encerrando o beijo – Quem você pensa que eu sou?

- õ.O? Hã? Como assim Sakura? Ta doida é? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Como assim? Você é quem deve estar doido! Me trata mau o tempo todo, me despreza, me insulta e agora vem me dando um beijo desses? – se levantou do colo dele, mas foi puxada e caiu ali novamente – Me solta! – ordenou com raiva.

- Eu não vou te soltar!

- Me solta agora Sasuke se não...

- Se não o que? O que você vai fazer? – desafiou olhando fixamente nos orbes esmeraldas de Sakura.

- Hurrrr!!!! Me deixa em paz! – ela se levantou o empurrando com toda a força e saiu andando para pegar sua mochila. – Anda logo! – esbravejou andando sem olhar para trás.

- õ.O? Hurrrr... Sakura! – ele se levantou rápido, pegou sua mochila e saiu atrás dela.

Sakura foi sem dar qualquer atenção aos chamados de Sasuke, que corria o máximo que podia gritando pela kunoichi que nada respondia (olha só quem ta correndo atrás é ele hehehe XD datte bayo!!!!), até que depois de algum tempo parou de gritá-la.

- "Hurrrr, essas garotas irritantes. Uma hora fala que apaixonada por mim, chega até a brigar com a Ino agora fica fazendo doce!"

- "Hurrrr, quem esse garoto pensa que eu sou? Um objeto ou coisa pior? Ele me maltrata, me ofende, me ignora e agora do nada me dá um beijo desses, não que eu não quisesse, mas tinha que ser desse jeito?!?! E ainda fala que estava me engraçando para o Kairan!!! Vê se pode isso? Nunca faria isso, até porque quem eu amo mesmo é ele, ai que ódio!" – Sakura pensava pulando com toda a força nos galhos.

Já estava anoitecendo quando encontraram uma pequena casa de madeira aparentemente abandonada, os dois pararam próximos observando todos os cantos para ver se não havia ninguém por perto.

- Essa casa parece estar abandonada. – Sakura falou para Sasuke sem olhá-lo.

- É parece. Fica aqui, eu vou ver se não tem ninguém mesmo. – Sasuke ordenou já se preparando para ir.

- Não, eu não vou ficar, eu vou e se você não quiser só lamento. – retrucou Sakura de pirraça.

- Hurrr. Faça o que quiser.

Saíram de seu esconderijo e foram verificar a casa, silenciosamente, foram se aproximando, olharam pelas redondezas e pelas janelas concluindo que não havia ninguém ali ou por perto.

- Parece que não tem ninguém. – comentou Sakura.

- Uhun. – Sasuke friamente (ele nunca vai aprender rsrs) – Já está ficando escuro, é melhor ficarmos por aqui durante a noite e pela manhã voltamos a andar para encontrar com os outros.

- ... – Sakura nada respondeu e Sasuke só soube que ela concordara com ele quando a mesma passou indiferente por ele e entrou na casa.

- Afff... u.u" "Essas garotas são muito complicadas..." – pensava ele coçando a cabeça.

Foi atrás dela e a viu parada olhando para todos os cantos como se procurasse algo. A casa era muito pequena, só possuía dois cômodos, o lado direito da casa era como uma cozinha com uma pequena pia, um fogão de duas bocas e alguns outros eletrodomésticos muito gastos, do lado oposto havia uma cama (que não era de casal) mas era bem larga que ficava sob a janela e no meio uma mesa com duas cadeiras, ao fundo podia ser notada uma porta que daria para o banheiro.

- Está meio escuro aqui. – Sakura falou procurando algum interruptor ou algumas velas, por fim encontrou um interruptor com fios a mostra e o acendeu, não mudara muita coisa, a luz estava fraca mas até que dava para ver algo.

- É escuro mas vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Você faz a janta? – o moreno perguntou temendo alguma reação raivosa de Sakura.

- Affff u.u... Tudo bem, eu faço.

- Então eu vou dar mais uma olhada por aí. – pela primeira vez deu uma satisfação e saiu para olhar o terreno.

- "Yare yare, eu não entendo mesmo essas garotas. Nossa, os lábios dela são tão doces e quentes, queria nunca mais deixa-la sair dos meus braços... Mas agora, acho que vai ser difícil. Será que algum dia ela irá me perdoar? Depois de tudo que eu fiz pra ela nem eu me perdoaria..." – se perguntava apreensivo e com um pouco de remorso enquanto andava sem rumo em torna da casa.

- "Ah! Quem ele pensa que eu sou pra ficar me agarrando assim? Mas... Pensando bem... Até que o beijo estava bom... Muuuuiiiiitooo bom... Perfeito... Nya, por que eu não continuei? TT.TT" – Sakura se lamentava enquanto colocava a mesa.

Os dois jantaram em silêncio, algumas vezes Sakura recebia alguns olhares de Sasuke, que ainda não entedia por que ela não continuou o beijo, mas nem tentou entender.

Ao terminar o jantar Sakura saiu sem falar nada a Sasuke o deixando confuso. A kunoichi se distanciava da casa parecia procurar por algo, até que finalmente achou, um lago, onde uma grande lua cheia e as estrelas brilhantes eram refletidas, formando uma linda dança nas pequenas ondulações criadas pelo vento. Achou que ali seria um bom lugar para refletir e quem sabe até chorar. Sentou-se a beira do lago e por alguns minutos contemplou a linda dança, um bombardeio de cenas veio a sua mente, lembrava de tudo o que Sasuke fez com ela, momentos ruins e momentos piores ainda. Para ela eram lembranças fortes, tão fortes que a fizeram chorar, chorar descontroladamente e mesmo que a força de sua promessa de não chorar mais fosse muito forte, não conseguiu se conter.

Ao longe a kunoichi era observada, Sasuke a seguira assim que ela saiu sem falar nada e como não pode conter a curiosidade a seguiu. A olhava de trás de um arbusto, via como ela chora incessantemente.

- "Por que ela está chorando? Hurrr... Não gosto de vê-la assim." – pensava inquieto – "Vou lá ver o que ela tem."

Saiu um pouco timido de seu esconderijo e foi em direção a ela, só sendo notado quando já estava sentado ao seu lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura soluçando tentando enxugar as lágrimas desesperadamente.

- Eu que pergunto, o que você está fazendo aqui chorando desse jeito? – Sasuke perguntou, não com aquele tom frio habitual, agora seu timbre saia doce e gentil.

- Você ainda pergunta? Sempre choro pela mesma coisa! – respondeu seca sem encará-lo.

- Hun... Sei. Me desculpe. – falou o Uchiha baixando olhar, fitando e brincando com a grama.

- O que? Você pedindo desculpas? Aposto que nem sabe por que está se desculpando. – a menina falou direcionando seu olhar ao rapaz.

- É, realmente eu não sei. – agora a olhava também – Mas posso tentar dizer. Me desculpe por ser tão grosso com você, por ser sempre um idiota arrogante, me desculpe por nunca ter te agradecido ou por nunca ter ficado do seu lado como sempre você fez comigo, me perdoe pelo beijo, sei que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas foi mais forte do que eu. E principalmente, me desculpe por te fazer chorar tantas vezes.

- ... – a kunoichi nada falou.

- O que foi? É isso não é? – a olhava mais fixamente agora, esperando uma resposta.

- É sim, parece que você sabe muito bem o porque – a menina de cabelos rosados voltou seu olhar para o lago, deixando rolar em seu rosto lágrimas mais calmas.

Sentindo que ela já não estava tão nervosa, se aproximou lentamente, se sentando mais perto dela, esperou por um momento até que pegou levemente o rosto dela, limpou suas lágrimas com carinho.

- Você me perdoa? – perguntou o moreno com um tom de tristeza – Se não quiser tudo bem, eu te entendo afinal eu fui um idiota, insensível, não precisa me perdoar se não qui... – parou de falar ao ser surpreendido por um delicado dedo que cobrira a sua boca para que parasse de falar.

- Sasuke, - começou a kunoichi olhando para ele com serenidade – parece que você sabe muito bem porque estou assim – deu um pequeno sorriso – mas... Não sei se suas desculpas são verdadeiras ou se é só uma forma de me fazer parar de chorar e não te irritar mais.

- É de verdade. – disse Sasuke afastando o dedo dela de sua boca com delicadeza – Eu quero que você me perdoe, aliais eu PRECISO do seu perdão! – exclamou ele segurando firmemente a mão dela.

- Precisa? Mas por que você precisa do MEU perdão? – perguntou ela surpresa – Você nunca se preocupou se me fazia sofrer ou não, agora vem me pedindo perdão do nada? – soltou as mãos dele da dela e voltou a fitar a lua refletida no lago.

- Olha Sakura, eu sei que eu não mereço seu perdão, mas é que eu gos... Cahan, mas é que eu precisava saber se algum dia você iria me perdoar.

- Algum dia é claro que eu te perdoarei, mas com certeza não vai ser agora – a menina voltou a olhar séria, mas um tanto triste para ele que no mesmo momento baixou a cabeça visivelmente triste. – Ei, por que essa cara? – perguntou levantando o rosto dele – Eu não disse que nunca te perdoaria. – falou sorrindo – Mas você pode continuar tentando. – ao terminar sorriu e deu um selinho no rapaz, se levantou e foi para a casa.

O Uchiha ficara ali por alguns minutos anestesiado com o singelo beijinho carinhoso de Sakura, passou a admirar a lua cheia com mais esperança de que um dia aquela bela jovem ainda será sua, da forma certa é claro.

Depois de algumas horas pensando e observando a lua resolveu voltar para a casa para descansar e conseguir enfrentar o longo dia que teria pela frente. Ao chegar se deparou com a cena mais linda que já vira, uma linda menina adormecida na cama parcialmente descoberta iluminada apenas pelo luar, ficou parado na porta contemplando a imagem por alguns minutos até que reparou uma pequena cama no chão ao lado da cama maior, não tinha reparado que sob aquela cama havia outra embutida que por sinal já estava arrumada com um lençol para que ele pudesse se cobrir e um travesseiro, foi em sua direção e ajoelhou sobre ela, dali tinha uma visão muito melhor da kunoichi adormecida, a olhou por muito tempo até que decidiu dormir mas não antes de cobri-la delicadamente e dar um leve selinho em seus lábios rosados.

No dia seguinte acordaram bem cedo, tomaram seu café e foram logo continuar a missão. Andaram durante toda a manhã até que finalmente se depararam com o cativeiro onde o príncipe se encontrava, ficaram de longe observando se tinha algum movimento até que notaram Neji e Hinata por lá.

**#Fim cap. 7.1#**

**Yoooo!!!!!**

**Gomen!!!!! Gomen!!!! Gomen!!!!!!**

**Pessoal, nos perdoem pela demora para postar, é que tivemos diversos problemas, viagens e várias outras coisas.**

**Prometemos que nunca mais faremos isso de novo n.n e obrigada a todos por esperarem, esperamos que tenham gostado e se divertido durante a leitura. **

**Mandem reviews!!!!!**

**Mandem se gostaram, se odiaram, se quiserem dar sugestões ou para qualquer coisa que queiram falar, estamos aqui para ouvi-los rsrs.**

**Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que mandaram reviews!!!**

**::Kaorih:: É, embebedaram o Neji-kun rsrsrs. Que bom que está gostando!!!! Desculpe a demora para postar n.n".**

**::Taliane::Nya! Que bom que gostou! Demoramos um pouco né? Hehe, gomen. Mas esperamos que goste desse tbm.**

**Obrigada!!!!**

**Bom gente, então até o próximo cap.!!!!**

**Um bjão a todos!!!!**

**Ja ne n.n/!!!!**


	8. Chapter 72:: Missão 2

**Disclaimer:: Todos os acontecimentos narrados neste capítulo foram baseados em fatos reais, tivemos toda a preocupação de NÂO mudar os nomes das pessoas envolvidas, não tendo a menor preocupação em manter em sigilo a identidade de seus participantes.**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo 7.2::**** Missão, um casal problemático**

_- Mais alguma pergunta? Se não podemos ir agora._

_- Certo. – todos falaram ao mesmo tempo._

- Anda logo Shikamaru! – gritava uma loira nervosa – Desencosta desse muro e vamos!

- Yare yare... "Aff... Não acredito que vou ter que ficar dois dias com essa problemática barulhenta... Isso não vai prestar u.u" – pensava Shikamaru desencostando do muro e andando calmamente, até que passou por Neji.

- Boa sorte Shikamaru hehe. – o Hyuuga brincou.

- Você vai ver quando essa missão acabar e quem vai precisar de muita sorte vai ser você! – disse Shikamaru encarando mortalmente o amigo.

- Anda logo crying baby!

- Yare yare... Já estou indo sua problemática.

Os dois seguiram discutindo, ou melhor, Temari não parava de reclamar e Shikamaru ouvia impaciente, mas sem se pronunciar em nenhum momento. Até que por fim, depois de reclamar durante toda a manhã por motivos idiotas parou.

- "Aff... Graças a Kami-sama essa garota calou a boca... Pelo menos não ficou reclamando do nosso namoro, ou melhor do nosso não namoro né, afinal nós terminamos e agora tenho certeza de que fiz a coisa certa..." – pensava o moreno enquanto pulava em meio aos galhos.

- "Não acredito que ele não falou nada até agora, nem pra me mandar calar a boca pelo menos :( ... Será que ele não gosta mais de mim? Nem que seja um pouquinho?" – a bela kunoichi se perguntava em pensamento enquanto andava um pouco mais a frente de Shikamaru.

- Vamos parar um pouco Temari, já andamos por muito tempo, vamos descansar e comer alguma coisa. - Uhun... – ela concordou sem mais nenhuma palavra, desceu da árvore e depositou sua mochila no chão, tirando dela uma pequena panela e alguns pacotinhos de ramen instantâneo.

- Você quer que eu pegue alguns galhos para a fogueira? – perguntou o moreno indiferente.

- Não precisa, eu mesma pego, mas se você quiser pode encher os cantis no riacho que tem ali na frente. – Temari respondeu no mesmo tom indiferente sem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Ta...

Enquanto Shikamaru enchia os cantis Temari procurava galhos secos para fazer a fogueira pra a comida, rapidamente os recolheu e começou a preparar o almoço, mas sem deixar de pensar um momento na briga que teve com o agora ex, não entendia como ele pôde duvidar dela.

- "Eu não consigo acreditar, depois de todo esse tempo de namoro ele não confia em mim? Tudo por causa daquele idiota hurrrr... Por causa dele meu namoro acabou, eu vou matar aquele dobe!" – pensava com raiva, perdida enquanto terminava de preparar o ramen. Nesse momento Shikamaru chegou, percebeu imediatamente que a loira não estava muito bem.

- "Xiii... Ela ta nervosa, isso não vai acabar bem..." – pensava ele colocando os cantis no chão.

- Toma. – falou seca estendendo uma tigela de comida para o ex.

- Obrigado – agradeceu na defensiva, mas também seco.

Começaram a comer em total silêncio, um clima pesado tomava conta do ambiente. Até que alguém, batendo fortemente a tigela no chão resolveu se manifestar.

- Paaa!!! – Temari batendo a tigela no chão.

- ô.O? – Shikamaru sem entender a atitude. – O que foi garota?

- O que foi? O QUE FOI? Como você tem a cara de pau de perguntar o que foi? – gritava ela ainda sentada olhando para o chão.

- Hiiii... Já vai começar?

- É! Vou começar sim! Já deveria ter começado isso há muito tempo! – agora a loira o olhava fixamente.

- Nem adianta começar, eu não quero ouvir, já sei tudo o que aconteceu e não vou mudar minha decisão! – falou Shikamaru também a olhando fixamente.

- Você acha que sabe de tudo? Você não teve a coragem de me perguntar sobre o que aconteceu! Preferiu acreditar naquele baka! – gritou ela gesticulando bastante.

- É, mas aquele "baka" me mostrou provas do que ele falou.

- E você acreditou né?

- Claro que acreditei! As cartas estavam com a SUA letra e eu li muito bem o que você escreveu. – Shikamaru que estava com seu tom de voz normal agora se alterara.

**#Flash back ON#**

- Acabou! – falou Shikamaru assim que a porta do apartamento de Temari se abriu.

- Então ta, acabou! – foi o que Temari respondeu sem pensar e logo em seguida bateu a porta na cara do garoto. – "Ueh, pêra aí, acabou o que? Do que ele está falando?" – abriu a porta novamente e puxou o menino que já estava quase indo embora para dentro do apartamento e bateu a porta. – Acabou o que Shikamaru? Ta maluco? O que aconteceu? – perguntava a loira confusa.

- Você ainda pergunta? Não se faça de sonsa Sabaku, eu já sei de tudo! – falou Shikamaru com a voz alterada.

- "Xiii... Ele me chamou de Sabaku? Isso não ta me cheirando bem... u.u" – De tudo o que Shikamaru? – perguntava enquanto se aproximava do rapaz.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Itachi! – esbravejou parado observando a menina se aproximar.

- O.O? "Para tudo... Como assim o que aconteceu entre mim e o Itachi? Do que esse garoto está falando?" – se perguntava em pensamento com os olhos arregalados.

- Agora lembrou né? – perguntou o moreno irônico.

- ... – ela nada respondeu.

- Vai, fala alguma coisa.

- Hahaha – a menina caiu na gargalhada.

- ô.O? O que é? – perguntou ele nervoso.

- Hahaha!! Eu e o Itachi??? Cara, você andou enchendo a cara com seu pai? Tem alguma coisa nesse seu cigarro né? Você não ta muito puro não, pra pensar uma coisa assim... – brincava a loira rindo e se aproximando mais do rapaz, ficando a apenas um passo dele.

- Temari – começou a falar em um tom sério e frio – Eu não estou brincando, ele me mostrou as cartas que você escreveu pra ele e vi as declarações que você fez nelas.

- "Ah... Aquelas cartas... Mas, declarações? Eu não fiz declaração nenhuma pro Itachi." - Hun... As cartas... Mas eu não escrevi declaração nenhuma nelas.

- Eu li as cartas Sabaku e eu sei muito bem diferenciar uma carta normal de uma carta de amor. – ele a olhava fixamente nos olhos.

- Mas Shikamaru, por que eu escreveria cartas de amor pro Itachi? E logo para o Itachi. – perguntava ela confusa.

- Ah Temari, deixa de ser sonsa. – falava ele se virando indo em direção à porta.

- Espera aí Shika. – falava andando atrás dele.

- Eu não quero ouvir Sabaku. – botou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.

- Espera. – pôs a mão sobre a mão dele. – Já que você não vai mudar sua decisão... Eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa...

- ... – ele olhou sério para a loira, esperando que ela falasse.

- Só quero te dizer que... Eu escolhi amar você...

Nesse momento o menino abriu a porta e saiu sem falar qualquer coisa ou mudar seu semblante sério.

- "Eu escolhi amar você e não o Itachi..." – pensou ela imóvel, o vendo ir embora sem poder fazer nada a respeito, estava em estado de choque, em transe. – Eu vou matar o Itachi!!! – gritou com raiva saindo de seu estado de choque e indo direto até o telefone.

- Alô Itachi? – perguntou ela ao telefone.

- Temari! E aí gatinha como vai? – a voz de Itachi soava do outro lado da linha.

- Não vem com essa de gatinha seu dobe!

- Hiiii, o que foi gata, brigou com o namorado? – perguntou ele irônico.

- Deixa de ironia Itachi! Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! – berrava a loira. – Eu vou acabar com a sua raça seu desgraçado!!!

- Nossa! A loirinha está nervosa... Isso foi a minha vingança por você não ter aceitado namorar comigo e ter ficado com aquele teme preguiçoso do Shikamaru.

- É ta feliz agora??? Você conseguiu o que tanto queria!!! Ele terminou comigo!!! E por sua culpa!!! Eu vou te matar!!! – esbravejava extremamente nervosa.

- Você vai me matar??? Hahaha, não me faça rir garota, você nunca teria chance contra mim. – zombava o moreno ao telefone.

- Me encontre na floresta perto da cachoeira daqui à uma hora, aí você vai ver quem vai rir! – ao terminar a frase desligou imediatamente o telefone, o batendo com raiva em sua base.

**#Flash back off#**

- Hurrrrr... Você é um idiota mesmo!!! – gritava a loira se levantando.

- É eu sou um idiota mesmo por não ter notado que você estava me traindo esse tempo todo! – ele também se levantou.

PAAAAHHH – uma kunai cai no meio deles, mas nem foi notada em meio a louca discussão.

- Eu não te trai dá pra entender isso???

- Cara eles nem notaram a kunai o.o e continuam discutindo... – falava uma linda kunoichi, com longos cabelos negros ondulados, com orbes verdes claros, que vestia um short muito curto preto e uma blusa grafite com as golas levantadas, que deixavam seu umbigo a mostra, encima da árvore olhando incrédula a indiferença do casal ao ataque.

- É Mya, parece que a discussão é séria, acho que vamos ter que ir até lá e acabar logo com isso. – disse o moreno de cabelos castanhos claros que iam até a altura dos olhos, lindo olhos azuis escuros, que trajava apenas uma calça preta, com seu peitoral perfeito a mostra (acho que temos uma fixação por peitorais rsrs), de pé ao lado da morena na árvore.

- Como não traiu Temari eu li as cartas de amor que você mandou pra ele!!!

- Você leu as cartas que eu mandei pra ele que não eram de amor, mas você não leu as que ele mandou pra mim!!!

- É Koryan, vamos ter que interromper a briguinha do casal. – disse ela dando um sorrisinho canto de boca – Deixa que eu vou primeiro. – Assim desceu da árvore e andou calmamente até Shikamaru sem ser notada.

- As cartas que ele escreveu? – perguntou Shikamaru confuso – Mas você não me... – foi interrompido ao sentir a lâmina gelada de uma kunai em seu pescoço.

- Yo gatinho... Desculpe interromper a briguinha, mas se você não reagir eu vou matar você... – Mya falava calmamente ao ouvido de Shikamaru e após a fala deu uma leve mordida na orelha dele.

- "Hurrrr!!! O que essa garota está fazendo???" – pensava Temari nervosa.

- Você vai me matar é? – perguntou o moreno maliciosamente com um sorrisinho que fez o sangue de Temari ferver.

- Bom... Vou matar sim, a não ser que você queira fazer outra coisa mais interessante... – falou beijando o pescoço de Shikamaru.

- Hun... – murmurou Shikamaru em um tom malicioso com um sorrisinho canto de boca. – E o que você quer fazer?

- "Se ele se atrever a fazer alguma coisa com aquela vaca ele vai ver!" – pensava a loira estática com muita raiva.

- Hun... Gostei de você... – Mya falou tirando a kunai do pescoço do moreno e o virando para encontrar sua boca, iniciando um turbulento e enlouquecido beijo.

- O.O NANIIII????? EU VOU MATAR ESSA PIIII

**ATENÇÃO:: As cenas a seguir serão dotadas de pura violência desnecessária e vocabulário de baixo calão, no entanto, tal vocabulário será devidamente censurado, poupando nossos leitores desse tipo de manifestação de raiva. Advertimos também para que menores de 18 anos ou pessoas com problemas de coração não leiam essa parte da história, mas se desejarem ler mesmo assim tomem muito cuidado hehe. Muito obrigada pela atenção e retornem a leitura.**

- O.O NANIIII?????? EU VOU MATAR ESSA VAGABUNDA!!!! – Temari saiu imediatamente de sua inércia momentânea e partiu para cima do casal.

Com seu leque aberto a loira o balançou, criando uma ventania que fez os dois se separarem rapidamente e Mya só não voou com o vento porque Shikamaru a segurou pela cintura a impedindo de sair de perto dele. Temari já ia bater o leque na garota quando sentiu seu corpo paralisar, era Shikamaru que a impedia com seu Kage mane no jutsu.

- Ta louca Temari??? – perguntou o moreno com raiva.

- EU ESTOU LOUCA???? VOCÊ É QUEM DEVE ESTAR MALUCO!!! JÁ ESTÁ SE AGARRANDO COM ESSA VAGABUNDA E AINDA ME PRENDE NESSA MERDA DESSE JUTSU!!!! ME SOLTA AGORA!!!! – gritava ela descontrolada.

- Eu não vou te soltar até você se acalmar e aceitar que esse namoro acabou! – disse em voz alta, mas de forma calma.

- Hurrrr... – a kunoichi rosnara vendo o sorrisinho de Mya atrás de Shikamaru. – Ta legal, acabou, agora ME SOLTA!

Imediatamente Shikamaru desfez o jutsu, liberando Temari que logo em segui foi pra cima do casal de novo, sendo impedida por Koryan, que entro na sua frente e a segurando pela cintura, o moreno de orbes azuis recebeu um olhar raivoso da loira.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo seu idiota? Sai da minha frente! – ordenou a kunoichi olhando feio para o rapaz.

- Calma loirinha. – Koryan falou calmamente ignorando os olhares mortais de Temari. – Vem comigo. – pegou a garota no colo e a levou até uma árvore, a colocando encostada nela.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntava ela entre a árvore e o moreno.

- Fazendo você se acalmar. – respondeu calmamente pousando sua mão delicadamente no rosto de Temari, que se manteve inerte sem entender o ato do inimigo.

- "O que aquele cara está fazendo com a Temari??? E por que ela não reage???" – Shimaru se perguntava inconformado com a inércia da ex.

- Ei gatinho... – Mya chamava a atenção dele – Onde nós paramos mesmo? – e se pôs na frente do rapaz, o beijando e o impedindo de ver o que acontecia com a Temari e Koryan.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Koryan, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou ele segurando agora a mão dela.

- Te-temari – gaguejou um pouco colocando um sorrisinho canto de boca nos lábios dele.

- Você é muito bonita sabia?

- O-obri-brigada... – agradeceu desconfiada.

- De nada linda, é a mais pura verdade. Mas não sei porque liga pra aquele garoto, ele parece ser um idiota, deixa minha amiguinha cuidar dele aí eu posso cuidar de você... – se aproximou lentamente e tomou os lábios da loira que fechou os olhos e retribuiu.

- "Aé né, não sou namorada dele mais mesmo, eu vou aproveitar minha vida de solteira agora, se ele pode eu também posso!" – pensava ela beijando o inimigo desesperadamente.

- "O.O O QUE????? AQUELA PROBLEMÀTICA ESTÀ BEIJANDO AQUELE VIADO FILHO DA #& **(censurado) **– pensou ainda beijando Mya, mas como estava de olhos abertos via muito bem o que acontecia na árvore. Vendo que o moreno não mais correspondia o beijo como antes, a morena parou e encarou o rapaz.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou notando a direção para onde ele olhava e olhou também – Ah, é por isso? Mas ela não é sua ex? Por que se incomoda? Deixa ele tomar conta dela e vem tomar conta de mim... – enlaçou o pescoço do garoto e voltou a beijá-lo, mas parou ao se empurrada para o lado e deixada sozinha.

Shikamaru ia na direção da árvore furioso com o que via, ao chegar atrás do rapaz que beijava sua ex o virou e lhe deu um soco direto na boca, fazendo a rapaz cair no chão. Já ia continuar a bater quando Temari entrou em sua frente.

- Sai da frente Temari! – ordenava ele.

- Não, você não vai fazer nada com o Koryan! – ela desafiou.

- Eu não estou brincando Temari, sai da minha frente!

- E quem disse que eu estou? Se você poder pegar aquela filha da #$ **(censurado) **eu também posso!

- Hurrr... – Shikamaru rosnou fechando os olhos.

- Ei, por que você me deixou lá? – Mya apareceu atrás dele. – Deixa essa caminhoneira pra lá e...

Mya nem teve tempo de terminar a frase e quando se deu conta já estava no chão com os lábios sangrando, Temari voara nela com toda a raiva quando a menina a chamou de caminhoneira.

**ATENÇÃO:: Voltamos a advertir que as cenas a seguir são imbuídas de violência desnecessária e uma sede de sangue inexplicável. Pessoas menores de 18 anos ou que sejam extremamente sensíveis, pedimos para que não continuem a leitura, mas se desejam... (prometemos que não vão se arrepender rsrs XD)**

- Aaaaahhhh!!!

A loira socava, chutava e batia com o leque em Mya, que nem tinha tempo de se esquivar dos ataques raivosos de Temari. Num dado momento em que os golpes da loira fizeram uma pausa, habilmente aproveitando o momento de guarda baixa dela, pegou um chicote que carregava enrolado e preso em seu short, levantou e o lançou em Temari, a prendendo enrolada no chicote.

- Agora é minha vez vadia caminhoneira! – enquanto falava sorrindo maldosamente Mya puxava o chicote, que a cada puxão apertava mais o corpo de Temari que não conseguia se mexer, cada vez mais o chicote a apertava e já estava quase a sufocar.

Do outro lado uma batalha furiosa perdurava, Shikamaru tinha nas mãos seus tão úteis e perigosos socos ingleses com lâminas super afiada, enquanto Koryan possuía duas pequenas espadas que suportavam muito bem as investidas dos socos do shinobi de Konoha.

- Você está com ciúmes garotinho? – provoca Koryan durante uma disputa de força com Shikamaru.

- Cala a boca desgraçado! – disse dando um soco na barriga dele.

- Sabe, até que ela é bem gostosinha viu hehe. Pena que ela não é mais sua, você um otário mesmo, deixar aquela gostosa aí sozinha.

- Hurrrr...

- O melhor disso é que aquele corpo delicioso pode ser meu agora rsrs. – Koryan continuava a provocar deixando a luta cada vez mais raivosa, a cada comentário do inimigo Shikamaru intensificava cada vez mais seus golpes.

- Já falei pra calar essa boca!

Foi à última coisa que Koryan conseguiu ouvir, de imediato Shikamaru deu-lhe um soco tão forte que fez o moreno de orbes azuis voar e bater com toda a força em uma grande pedra. Sem perder tempo, o shinobi de Konoha foi correndo na direção do homem que estava quase se levantando quando recebeu um forte soco com a lamina do soco inglês, abrindo um profundo corte na barriga dele. Não dando menor importância a dor de Koryan continuou a soca-lo, chuta-lo, dando importância apenas à sua raiva.

- "Esse cara vai aprender a não mexer com a mulher dos outros!" – pensava ele batendo no corpo de Koryan que já estava quase morto.

- Depois de te matar caminhoneira, eu vou ficar com seu namoradinho pra mim e brincar bastante com ele e quem sabe depois eu vá mata-lo... – puxava mais ainda o chicote, já dava para ouvir os ossos da loira estalando. – O que caminhoneira, não consegue se mexer? – perguntava Mya em tom de deboche.

- Hurrrr... Você vai ver quem é a caminhoneira sua vadia!!!

Temari estava furiosa (cara, to falando sério, muito muito muito furiosa mesmo, to morrendo de medo dela rsrs), tentava desesperadamente se soltar, até que conseguiu liberar suas pernas, aproveitou que Mya estava muito perto dela e deu uma forte joelhada em sua barriga que a fez afrouxar o chicote, aproveitou a oportunidade e pegou seu leque.

- NINPOU KAMAITACHI!!!!::Foice de vento!

Assim, com esse ataque Temari criou uma ventania tão forte que jogou Mya longe, caindo no chão, com toda fúria a loira correu na direção dela e começou a soca-la.

- "Agora ela aprende a não mexer com o homem das outras!"

Bateu tanto que Mya desmaiou mas Temari continuou a bater e só parou ao sentir a mão de Shikamaru em seu ombro.

- Acho que já chega né? – perguntou o moreno com um leve sorriso.

- Hn... – Temari lançou um olhar raivoso para ele e se levantou, pegou seu leque e sua mochila e saiu andando. – Anda logo, não quero ficar mais dias com você nessa maldita floresta.

- Afff... – Shikamaru suspirou – Que garota problemática... – e a seguiu.

Assim seguiram com a missão, andaram por toda a tarde sem pronunciarem nenhuma palavra, Temari andava bem a frente dele e não estava com uma expressão muito "feliz", Shikamaru também não parecia muito bem seu rosto também estava fechado (ou seja os dois estariam prontos para matar qualquer pessoa que dissesse apenas "Yo" rsrs).

A lua cheia já aparecia no céu quando os dois encontraram uma pequena casa aparentemente abandonada, semelhante a que Sasuke e Sakura encontraram.

- Hun, uma casa. – disse Shikamaru olhando-a.

- Hurrr... Que conclusão brilhante... – debochou Temari.

- Problemática... – retrucou Shikamaru.

- -.-... Enfim... Vamos ver se não tem ninguém por lá. – disse a loira descendo da árvore e indo calmamente em direção à casa.

- Yare yare... – o moreno concordou e desceu também.

Observaram cada canto ao redor da casa, olharam por entre as janelas a parte de dentro dela, constatando que lá ou ao redor não havia ninguém.

- É... Parece que não tem ninguém mesmo. – disse o moreno abrindo a porta da casa.

- Uhun... – concordou a kunoichi secamente.

- "Cara... Essa noite vai ser muito longa..." – pensava ele coçando a cabeça.

- Hã???? Só tem uma cama??? – perguntou a loira ao analisar a casa e notar que só havia uma cama e ainda uma cama de casal.

- É, parece que sim.

- Eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que você!

- Yare yare... Eu vou dormir no chão não se preocupe, também não estou com vontade de dormir na mesma cama com uma traira.

- Hurrrr... – rosnou a loira – Faz a janta, eu vou dar mais uma olhada lá fora. – disse com raiva e saindo batendo a porta – "É melhor eu sair dessa merda dessa casa, se não eu mato esse desgraçado!"

- "É melhor ela ir mesmo, se não vamos acabar caindo na porrada... u.u"" – pensou o moreno indo até a cozinha (ah, só pra constar, a casa que eles encontraram é igual a casa que o Sasuke e a Sakura encontraram, só muda a cama que é de casal hehe).

Temari andava pelos arredores da casa, pensando, brigando consigo mesma, não sabia como suportaria ficar uma noite e mais um dia sozinha com o ex, que também parecia não agüentar mais.

- Hurrr... Passar a noite com esse cara e ainda mais um dia? Eu não vou agüentar, vou acabar matando ele se continuar me chamando de traira. Será que ele nunca vai entender que eu não fiz nada? Aiai... – falava em voz baixa durante a ronda, gesticulando bastante.

Enquanto preparava o jantar Shikamaru pensava a mesma coisa que a loira.

- Cara, uma noite inteira com ela... Eu não sei se agüento essa problemática reclamando, falando dessas supostas cartas que o Itachi mandou pra ela, será que essas cartas... Será que ela está falando a verdade? Ah... Quer saber, também não importa mais!

Durante o jantar continuaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Shikamaru começou.

- Temari – começou ele.

- ... – ela não falou nada, apenas ergueu o olhar para fita-lo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Hun, o que foi agora? – falou fria colocando sua tigela de comida na mesa e cruzando os braços.

- Sobre aquelas cartas que o Itachi mandou pra você... Você tem alguma delas aí? – perguntou o moreno na defensiva, esperando a pior das respostas.

- Ah, agora você quer ver as cartas? Porque antes você nem estava ligando pra isso né, o que te fez mudar de idéia? – falava a loira irônicamente.

- Afff, dá pra responder, você tem alguma dessas cartas aí ou não?

- Hurrr... – Temari se levantou bufando, abriu sua mochila e pegou uns papéis, voltou para a mesa e os jogou na cara do ex.

- o.o Credo... – reclamou Shikamaru do gesto da menina.

Nem ouviu o que Shikamaru disse, pois já estava batendo a porta e saindo para dar uma volta sem nem ao menos levou seu leque.

Ao sair da casa a loira caminhou um pouco sem rumo por alguns minutos, até que encontrou a continuação daquele riacho que vira na hora do almoço e foi até ele. Parou na beira, um pouco a frente de uma árvore e se sentou, molhando seus pés nas frias águas, ficou observando o céu, as estrelas, a lua e as nuvens, a cada nuvem não conseguia deixar de pensar no moreno preguiçoso que vivia olhando as nuvens.

- "Hurrr, malditas nuvens! Sempre me fazem lembrar daquele idiota!" – pensava ela com raiva e passando as mãos no rosto – "por que ele não acredita em mim? Depois de tudo que nós passamos, momentos ótimos, perfeitos e também alguns péssimos, mas sempre ficamos juntos e agora tudo por causa de malditas cartas eu perdi meu grande amor..." – deu um leve suspiro e baixou o olhar, encontrando o doce balanço das águas.

Na casa Shikamaru abria as cartas e começava a ler.

_**"Olá linda! Já terminou com aquele lerdo do Shikamaru? É melhor terminar logo se não vou ter que matar seu namoradinho, aí você ficará comigo por mau. Eu te dei uma escolha e se você escolher a opção errada já sabe, seu amado lerdo vai morrer."**_

- Nossa! Aquele filho da #? **(censurado)** estava ameaçando a Temari pra ela terminar comigo? Mas por que ela não me falou nada? – se perguntava com raiva amassando o papel e pegando outro para ler.

_**"Então essa é a sua resposta? "Eu escolhi amar o Shikamaru" e não a mim? Você escolheu a opção errada Temari, eu disse que se você escolhesse aquele dobe você iria sofrer conseqüências e as minhas conseqüências, pode esperar que você vai ver o que vai acontecer e garanto que não vai gostar!"**_

- "Eu escolhi amar o Shikamaru..." – pensou ao se lembrar do que Temari disse antes dele sair do apartamento no dia em que terminaram - Hurrr!! Aquele desgraçado! Então era esse o plano dele, me fazer terminar com a Temari pra depois me matar!!! (gênio... u.u") – gritava ele com raiva jogando as cartas na mesa – Eu fui um idiota por acreditar naquele viado! Eu vou mata-lo!!!

- "Será que ele leu as cartas? Espero que agora ele acredite em mim... Mas não sei se vou conseguir gostar dele do mesmo jeito que antes... Isso me machucou tanto, ele me decepcionou..." – pensava ela olhando para as ondulações do riacho, seu semblante era triste e abatido, sob a luz do luar seu rosto ficava ainda mais pálido e pesado, refletia seus pensamentos também tristes e angustiantes.

- Ai cara, eu fiz uma idiotice... Do jeito que a Temari é orgulhosa ela nunca vai me perdoar. To vendo que vou ter que fazer o impossível para reconquistá-la. Aiai, isso vai ser complicado... – disse Shikamaru para si mesmo coçando a cabeça – Tenho que ir atrás dela.

Assim saiu rapidamente para colocar o plano da reconquista em prática, ele sabia que seria algo muito difícil, não confiar nela foi o pior erro que pôde cometer. Andou por alguns minutos seguindo o rastro de galhos quebrados e grama amassada até que viu ao longe madeixas loiras que balançavam ao vento na beira de um riacho.

- Oi – o moreno falou se sentando ao lado dela.

- ... – Temari nada respondeu, apenas voltou seu olhar a ele por um momento, mas depois voltou a fitar as águas.

- Você ta muito chateada comigo? – perguntou olhando-a.

- O que você acha? – a loira respondeu seca ainda fitando as águas.

- É... Acho que isso é um sim. – coçou a cabeça – Bom, vou ser direto. Eu li as cartas e... Eu fui um idiota mesmo.

- Só agora que você percebeu? – Temari falou ainda seca.

- Mas por que você não me disse que ele estava te ameaçando? – o moreno tentava entender.

- Você sabe muito bem que gosto de resolver meus assuntos sozinha. – falou seca.

- Mas você poderia ter me avisado. – ele insistiu, mas parou ao receber um olhar fuzilante da menina.

- Olha Temari, eu sei que fui um idiota, nunca deveria ter acreditado naquele desgraçado, não sei como pude fazer algo tão estúpido assim.

- É, também não sei como pôde não acreditar em mim, depois de tudo que passamos juntos... – falou ela olhando para baixo pausadamente e com a voz triste.

- Eu sei... Acho que você nunca vai me perdoar né?

- É... Nunca... – olhou levemente para ele.

- Entendo... Mas só queria te dizer algumas coisas. – se levantou e se sentou entre ela e árvore que estava atrás de Temari, ficando assim com a loira virada para frente entre suas pernas e ele encostado na árvore (não sei se deu pra entender, mas vamos tentar explicar de novo, imagine q essa á a Tema sentada aih o Shikamaru sentou atrás dela aih ficou /- assim , não sabemos se melhorou agora, mas... rsrs XD) e começou a falar em seu ouvido – Me desculpe, eu deveria ter falado com você antes de tomar uma decisão tão idiota, mas agora é tarde... Acho que te perdi para sempre...

- É Nara, você me perdeu... Você não tem idéia de como eu amava você, eu queria ficar com você por toda a eternidade... Você me decepcionou, toda a imagem do cara perfeito pra mim que construí em você caiu por terra... Você destruiu meu coração. – falava ela olhando para baixo brincando com a grama, parou ao sentir os braços do moreno enlaçando sua cintura a puxando para mais perto dele, assim a menina pode sentir mais uma vez o calor do corpo do homem que tanto amou.

- Não queria ter sido o culpado da sua tristeza, eu te protegi tanto para que ninguém te fizesse sofrer e logo eu te fiz ficar assim, me desculpe mais uma vez, sei que não vai adiantar nada continuar me desculpando mas eu só queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Olha pra mim – virou a kunoichi, que agora estava de lado pra ele, mas ainda não o olhava, então ele segurou com todo carinho o rosto dela e o virou delicadamente para que seus orbes se encontrassem – Só queria dizer que eu amo você, você é a única mulher com a qual eu quero viver pelo resto da minha vida! Quero casar com você, ter filhos, envelhecer ao seu lado, te amando cada dia mais, queria nunca mais te deixar sair de perto de mim, aliais, queria nunca te deixar sair dos meus braços. Eu te amo Temari!

Ao terminar de falar o moreno soltou lentamente o rosto da menina, que voltou seu olhar para baixo, ficando em silêncio. Shikamaru não entendia o que acontecia com ela, até que sentiu algo molhado e quente caindo em sua mão.

- "Ah... Ela está chorando... E fui eu quem fez ela chorar, eu vou me matar..." – segurou novamente o rosto dela e o encostou em seu peito, limpou suas lágrimas e ficou fazendo carinho em seu rosto – Não queria fazer você chorar meu amor, me desculpe.

- rsrs – ela sorriu levemente.

- O que foi? ô.O – perguntou ele confuso.

- Não é nada, é que você é impressionante. – disse ela inda rindo um pouco.

- Hã? Eu? Como assim?

- É você, é impressionante como não consigo ficar triste com você por muito tempo, mesmo que eu queira te odiar, nunca mais te ver, quando você me olha nos olhos e me abraça toda essa minha raiva vai embora e não consigo mais deixar de querer ficar perto de você. – falava ela com um sorrisinho choroso.

- Então isso quer dizer que...

- Eu te perdôo, não resisto quando você faz essa carinha de bebê chorão – Shikamaru abriu um largo sorriso quando ouviu Temari dizer isso.

- Ah, eu te amo sua problemática – deu um sorriso e olhando para o rosto dela.

- Te amo crying baby.

- Ah, e pode deixar que eu vou matar aquele desgraçado do Itachi!!!

- Não precisa – falou ela olhando para frente.

- Não??? Por quê? Como assim?

**#Flash back ON#**

- Me encontre na floresta perto da cachoeira daqui à uma hora, aí você vai ver quem vai rir! – ao terminar a frase desligou imediatamente o telefone, o batendo com raiva em sua base.

Uma hora se passou, Temari já estava lá a espera de Itachi que se atrasou, após quinze minutos ele apareceu.

- O que quer loirinha? – perguntou ele com tom de deboche.

- O que eu quero? Eu quero é te matar!!! Mas antes te parabenizar, muito bom, você foi incrível – ironizou ela batendo palmas – É, você me fez perder o grande amor da minha vida, muito bem.

- Obrigada, mas isso foi pouco, ainda vou matá-lo, não se preocupe ainda não acabou a minha vingança e você ainda vai se minha ga...

Tentou terminar sua falar mas não conseguiu, rapidamente Temari pegou seu leque o abriu e lançou seu Nimpou Kamaitachi, que levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira que impediu o moreno de ativar seu Sharingan e aproveitando sua guarda baixa o atacou com toda sua fúria, até que prendera o braço dele nas costas.

- Agora você vai aprender a nunca mais mexer comigo ou com o Shikamaru. – falava ela com raivai prendendo e forçando cada vez mais o braço dele.

CRACK – o braço de Itachi se partira.

- Ah!! – ele deu um grito de dor – Sua vadia eu vou matar vocês dois!

- Ah é? Acho que não vai conseguir fazer isso com os dois braços quebrados e com seus olhos inchados.

Nisso Temari pegou o outro braço dele e o quebrou da mesma forma, o jogou no chão e ficou por cima dele socando seu rosto, principalmente os olhos, até que por fim Itachi desmaiou.

- Agora esse filho da #$& **(censurado)** vai aprender a não brincar com a minha vida. – se levantou, deu um ultimo chute no corpo imóvel de Itachi e foi embora.

**#Flash back off#**

- Então foi por isso que o Itachi apareceu todo machucado... Cara, você me assusta as vezes – disse Shikamaru rindo.

- Ele mereceu – Temari riu também.

- Eu queria dar um jeito nele, mas já que a caminhoneira problemática já resolveu o assunto... – brincou aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Você vai ver quem é caminhoneira seu crying baby – sorriu e se aproximou também.

Deram um longo beijo apaixonado, cheio de saudade de cada canto dos lábios e da boca um do outro, se beijaram por alguns minutos e ao terminar o beijo a loira deitou mais uma vez sua cabeça no peito do amado e fechou os olhos, Shikamaru acariciava seu rosto e cabelo com muito carinho, por vezes beijava-lhe a testa e a cabeça, curtindo o momento junto a sua amada. Ficaram assim por horas até que Temari adormeceu nos braços de Shikamaru, ao perceber que ela adormecera, o moreno a pegou no colo delicadamente e a levou até a casa, abriu a porta e a levou até a cama, a depositando lá com todo cuidado. O shinobi ajoelhou aos pés da cama e ficou a observar o lindo rosto adormecido da pessoa que mais amava no mundo sorria bobamente olhando-a por vários minutos, até que decidiu dormir também. Deitou-se ao lado dela tendo todo o cuidado para não acorda-la, a olhou mais uma vez antes de dormir, mas para a sua surpresa os olhos de Temari abriam lentamente encontrando os seus, os dois sorriram ao encontrar os olhos um do outro, Shikamaru então passou seu braço por trás do pescoço de Temari e a mesma deitou em seu peito para adormecer novamente. A loira recebia carinhos nos cabelos enquanto acariciava o tórax do moreno e assim dormiram, um gostoso e reconfortante sono.

No dia seguinte Shikamaru acordou primeiro e preparou um delicioso café da manhã para Temari que ainda dormia.

- Bom dia meu amor – Shikamaru disse antes de dar um leve beijo nos lábios da Kunoichi, que acordou com um sorriso.

- Bom dia bebê – respondeu ela.

- Fiz o café pra você – Shikamaru colocou a bandeja com o café sobre a cama.

- Nossa, que delícia amor, obrigada

- De nada minha princesa, mas quero fazer uma coisa antes de comermos.

- Hã? Ta...

O moreno pegou um lindo buquê de flores (existem muitas flores nessa floresta hehe) que ele colhera bem cedo e começou a discursar.

- Temari, eu sempre disse que queria ter uma vida mais ou menos, com uma mulher mais ou menos e que viveria minha aposentadoria jogando Shougi ou go. Mas depois que te conheci, percebi que não conseguiria cumprir minha meta. – a menina o olhou confusa – Sabe por quê? Porque nunca conseguiria ter uma vida mais ou menos com você, minha vida seria perfeita, maravilhosa, nunca conseguiria ter uma mulher mais ou menos, porque você é a mais linda e fascinante mulher que já conheci e que não passaria minha velhice jogando Shougi ou go, porque passaria com você, te amando, curtindo cada momento ao seu lado. Enfim, gostaria de saber se você também quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo, então minha princesa você quer casar comigo? (nyaaaa, queremos um Shikamaru pra nós duas, ou melhor 2, um pra cada uma hehe) – estendeu as flores.

- O.O ... – a loira ficou sem ação, não conseguia falar nada.

- Então Temari quer ser minha esposa? – o moreno insistiu.

- Cla-cla-calro qu-que sim!!!! – aceito gaguejando, pegou o buquê e pulando encima do rapaz, que estava ajoelhado, assim os dois caíram no chão, Temari por cima dele beijava seu rosto todo, fazendo Shikamaru rir e abraça-la.

- Então está combinado, quando voltar-mos da missão vou conversar com sua família e pedir sua mão a eles e marcar a data do casamento. (xiii queremos ver como o Gaara vai reagir a esse casamento rsrs) – falou o moreno acariciando os cabelos da loira.

- Ta!!! Eu te amo, te amo, te amo!!! – falava afoita e feliz beijando o rosto do moreno.

- Então, vamos tomas café? Temos que continuar a missão meu amor.

- Sim sim, vamos tomar café. - saiu de cima do rapaz e se sentaram na cama para tomarem café.

Terminaram o café e continuaram a missão. Andaram por toda a manhã até que chegaram no início da tarde ao cativeiro, ficaram escondidos observando toda movimentação ao redor, até que viram Hinata e Neji por lá.

**#Fim do cap. 7.2#**

**Yo gente!!!!!**

**Bom pessoal esperamos que tenham  
gostado desse novo cap e... **

**- Pera aih pera aih, para tudo! - inner interrompe - o cap ficou legal, romântiquinho e tal, mas gente, FOCA NO TRIGO, foca no trigo, CADÊ NEJI/HINA????**  
**- Nossa! Relaxa, calma. - começou Fey-chan.  
- É, relaxa, mas é tudo culpa da Fey - fala menina da chuva apontando para a amiga.  
- Minha??? ô.O? – Fey sem entender a acusação.  
- É a culpa é sua, você que é viciada em Shika/Tema e fica enrolando pra começar Nej/HIna - menina da Chuva fala rindo.  
- Mas eu gosto de Nej/Hin, é que isso tudo é pra fazer suspense - Fey tenta se explicar dando uma risadinha - Vai dizer q ficou ruim?**  
**- Bom, ruim eu acho que não ficou - falou Inner.  
****- É não ficou ruim, mas isso os leitores que vão dizer. - disse menina da chuva.  
- Então vamos perguntar.  
- E aih gente, gostaram do cap??? – Fey-chan e menina da chuva perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.****  
- Yare yare... Vê se no próximo cap foca no trigo hein, NEJ/HIN!!! Se não vocês vão ver o que vai acontecer com o gatinho heheh - Inner advertiu e deu uma risada maléfica, desapareceu.  
****- o.O - as autoras. **

Enfim hehe, depois desse maravilhoso diálogo... rsrs  
Espero que tenham gostado e não se preocupem, finalmente o cap dedicado inteiramente a Neji e Hinata chegou!!!!!  
Se o cap Shika/Tema ficou assim fofo imagina o do nosso casal principal?

Nos desculpem pela demora a postar, mas esperamos que tenha valido a pena esperar.

Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews, amamos todas e continuem mandando, queremos saber suas sugestões, o que estão odiando  
ou adorando, essas coisas hehe.

Um grande beijo a todos  
e até o próximo cap!

Ja ne!!!  
n.n/ 


End file.
